


ωαℓк уσυ нσмє |𝐻𝓊𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝑅𝑒𝓃𝒿𝓊𝓃|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ωαℓк уσυ нσмє |𝐻𝓊𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝑅𝑒𝓃𝒿𝓊𝓃| [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Comedy, Divorce, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Smoking, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Marissa Lee, sister of Mark Lee has come to visit her brother, for the summer, and when she gets there, she meets Huang Renjun, who she finds to be adorable and shy, as he offers to walk her home every night. But what will happen if they fall in love?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: ωαℓк уσυ нσмє |𝐻𝓊𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝑅𝑒𝓃𝒿𝓊𝓃| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671685
Kudos: 4





	1. ☼𝟙☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**“Ah! Finally school’s out! I swear I was going to die during the finals!” My friend, Kevin exclaimed and I look at him and I smiled**

**“I mean, yeah same, I was like ughhh, I thought I was going to die.” I agree with Kevin, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his hold. Ugh, being 4’9 is great, I love it - note the sarcasm.**

**“So what are you going to do during the summer?” Kevin asked me and I sighed and shrugged**

**“I don’t know, probably hit a blunt and party -” I start and Kevin hits me on the back of the head “Sorry, mother, I mean watch tv and write.” I correct and he smiled**

**“Better.” Kevin smiled and I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a car honk, and I sighed annoyed . . . it’s my dad**

**“I’mma go, before my dad gets all pissy.” I tell Kevin and he smiled**

**“Alrighty.” Kevin replied, and I see my dad get out of the car, and I groaned**

**“Dad, get back in the car!” I exclaimed and he laughed**

**“Hi, Mr. Lee.” Kevin greeted**

**“Hey, Kevin.” Dad greeted back**

**“Bye, Kevin.” I said and he rolled his eyes and he then waved and walked off, and I got in the car, and dad did the same, and he then drove off from the school.**

**☼☼☼**

**I walked inside my house putting my backpack near the door, and I began to run up the stairs, but I was stopped by my dad, “Ah-h-h-h, Marissa, I need to talk to you.” Dad told me and I groaned slightly and I backtracked off the steps and I leaned against the railing while I stared at him “Alright, I know you’re probably not going to like this, but you’re going to spend the summer with your mother and brother.” My dad told me and I was shocked**

**“Uh say what?” I asked him and he stayed silent “You’re going to ship me off to the other side of the world, to a woman who I haven’t seen in 10 years? Wow, great parenting dad!” I yelled and he was still silent and I scoffed “Good to know that you care.” I muttered and I then ran up the stairs, and I slammed my door shut, and locked the door and I groaned, trying not to scream my voice hoarse. My parents split up when I was 7 years old, and my parents got custody of only one of us. My dad got me, while my mom got my older brother. And my mother had the audacity to move halfway across the world - like KOREA! He must be out of his mind! But, he is my dad, and he hasn’t dated anyone since the divorce, I feel bad for him. Ugh, I need a smoke break. I went over to my door, unlocked it, and I walked back over to my window, and I sat down on the railing of my window, and I pulled out a cigarette out of the box, and I lit it up, and I inhaled the smoke, and exhaled it out. I need to stop smoking, I know it’s bad for my health, and I know it’s stressing my dad out, but I use it for stress. After taking a couple hits off the cigarette, I put it out and I threw it somewhere, and I climbed back in the window, after making sure, not to fall off and just die.**

**☼☼☼**

**I went down to talk to my dad, and I saw him making dinner, and I sighed softly “When do I leave?” I ask him and he jumped and looked over at me and he smiled softly**

**“Umm, tomorrow.” He told me and I sighed and I nodded. Well it’s time to see my mother and my brother who I haven’t seen in like 10 years . . . pray for me, because I sure as hell need it! “Oh, and try not to smoke so much there, remember your mother has asthma.” Dad told me and I was shocked, that he still remembered that, hell I didn’t even remember that.**

**“Will do.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“Dinner will be ready in an hour.” Dad told me and I nodded, and I then walked back upstairs, and I sighed, I gotta make sure, if my Korean is up to par, since I haven’t spoken it in a few years.**

**☼☼☼**

***NEXT DAY***

**I’m so freaking tired!! I mean I had to wake up at like 3:00 AM to pack my stuff, and get ready to leave. My flight is at 4:30 AM, so I’ll be getting there around 3:00 or 3:30 - my time, I’ll be getting there at like 7:00 to 7:30 in the fucking morning! God, kill me now! I hate the different time zones! My dad dropped me off at the airport at around 4:00 AM, and I sighed, I need a coffee. I rolled my suitcase around looking for the nearest coffee shop in the airport, and I found one, and I ordered myself a coffee, and I began to drink it, so I could wake up. I played some games on my phone, as I waited for my flight number to be called. At 4:25 my flight number was called, and I made my way over to the terminal - without not forgetting to show my ID, because I’m 17, can’t travel alone, without an ID. I made my way over to the plane, and I went over to my assigned seat, and I sat down. I put my seatbelt on, and I put my earbuds in, and a random playlist on, and I placed my head against the wall of my seat, and I closed my eyes.**

**☼☼☼**

**I feel like I could’ve gotten more sleep! I mean it’s only 7:30 AM! Ugh, I hate my life. I rolled my suitcase, while I was looking around for my mom or my brother, who my dad said they would pick me up. But, it’s kinda hard because I don’t remember what they look like. I walked out of the airport, and I was standing on the sidewalk, looking around for my mother and/or my brother. I felt my heart start to race, as my anxiety was kicking in . . . I’m alone. I was about to start crying until I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder and I jumped and I looked over to see a boy who was taller than me . . . about Kevin’s height, and he was staring down at me and smiling. But his face seemed familiar. Wait, is this Mark? “Mark?” I ask and he smiled wider**

**“I see you remember me.” Mark told me and I smiled and he hugged me and I hugged him back tighter. Me and my brother were inseparable before our parents split up, so when mom got custody of Mark, I was devastated. “You’re still short.” Mark commented as we pulled away and I punched him in the shoulder**

**“Oh shut up.” I told Mark and he laughed and we started walking, and I’m pretty sure he was leading me over to Mom’s car . . . can I really call her Mom after what she did? We stopped at the car, and I saw my Mom smiling at me and Mark, and I just didn’t have the energy to smile at her, I can’t, I just can’t.**

**“Hey, Mari.” Mom greeted and I nodded slightly not wanting to talk to her. I hate her guts, I’m done with this already, but Dad told me, Mom wanted this, and I’m just like psh, yeah right, you want to see your daughter 10 years later, after not asking for her, no sir, no ma'am!**

**☼☼☼**

**“Welcome home~” Mom sang and I sighed softly**

**“For the next three months.” I muttered and I got out of the car, and I grabbed my suitcase, and I started walking to the house - slowly - behind my brother and my mother, which had caught their attention**

**“Marissa, don’t be shy, come on.” Mom says and she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in the house, and I was just feeling awkward. I haven’t seen her in 10 years! I sighed softly, as I was inside the house, god kill me now. “Alright, Marissa, I’m sure, you’re super tired right now, so you can unpack your stuff. Mark, you go show her to her room.” Mom says and Mark looked at me and I sighed and I began to follow him up the stairs, and over to the last room down the hall**

**“Alright, this is our guest bedroom, that we never used because no one stays over - well not true, I mean my friend sometimes stays over.” Mark told me and I looked at him and I sighed . . . great someone has slept in the same bed I’m going to be sleeping in for the next three months? Mark opened the door, and I walked in, and I looked around, and it looked very spacious, and very comfortable . . . way more spacious than my bedroom. It’s the same freaking bedroom, I’ve had for the past 17 years of my life. “Soooo, umm you can unpack, and you can come down for breakfast, because I’ve known you’ve missed mom’s cooking.” Mark told me and he walked out of the room, and closed the door, and I went over to the bed, and I sat down and I fell back**

**“This is going to suck.” I said to myself, and I then sat back up, and I got my suitcase and I opened it up, and I began to unpack my stuff.**

**☼☼☼**

**It took me and 1 hour and a half to unpack my stuff and I didn’t feel tired nor hungry, I just wanted to get out of here! I walked downstairs to see Mark and Mom talking and smiling and I felt my heart just clench . . . I don’t even remember there being happy - smiley- memories with her, because ever since I was like 4-7 years old, I just remember fights after fights after fights. I could never smile around her. I cleared my throat and mom and Mark looked over and smiled “Oh, Mari, are you hungry?” Mom asked and I shook my head**

**“No, I’m not hungry, and don’t call me Mari.” I say to her and her smile then dropped**

**“S-sorry, Marissa.” Mom stuttered**

**“Okayyyy, well I’m going to go and meet Donghyuck and Renjun.” Mark says awkwardly and Mom nodded**

**“Oh and take Marissa with you.” Mom told Mark and I widened my eyes . . . what the fuck!**

**“Uh, sure, come on Marissa.” Mark says and I nodded, obviously not wanting to go, but it’s my brother I can’t be in this house with just my mother! I followed Mark outside the door, and we began to walk.**

**☼☼☼**

**It’s so freaking hot! Like I’m literally sweating! “Hey, Mark!” I hear a voice yell and I look over to see two boys walking over to us.**

**“Hey, babe.” Mark says wrapping his arms around the said boy placing a kiss on the top of his head . . . wait he’s gay? I should’ve suspected. I take my eyes off the two lovey dovey boyfriends, and I look over to the other boy, standing there, and oh my god, he’s adorable. He looks very lost and doesn’t know what to do though. I cleared my throat and stared at Mark and Mark looked over at me and got what I was staring at him for “Oh, hehe, sorry. So, Donghyuck, Renjun, this is my little sister, Marissa. Marissa, this is my boyfriend Donghyuck and the little small cute boy is Renjun.” Mark introduced and the cute boy, now known as Renjun, glared at Mark**

**“You never told us you had a sister.” Donghyuck told Mark and Mark chuckled awkwardly as I looked at him**

**“You never told anybody about me?” I ask Mark in fake offense**

**“Ummmmm -” Mark stammered and I laughed**

**“Quit looking so scared, simba, I’m just joking.” I laughed and Donghyuck laughed at the nickname for Mark and Mark looked embarrassed by it**

**“Simba? Awww how cute!!” Donghyuck exclaimed and I laughed**

**“Let’s just go!” Mark exclaimed and we laughed and we began to walk off**

**☼☼☼**

**It was now time to go home, since all of us were getting tired. “I’ll drop Donghyuck off, are you okay going home by yourself?” Mark asked me and I nodded, but on the inside, I don’t know how to get home!**

**“Y-yeah.” I stuttered and he nodded and Mark ruffled my hair and he then started to walk off with his boyfriend and I sighed softly . . . alright, now which way do I go?**

**“You don’t know how to get home?” Renjun’s voice brought me out of my thoughts and I jumped, and looked over at him**

**“Ummm, yeah.” I say to him**

**“I’ll walk you home, if you want, I mean, Mark’s house is like my second home.” Renjun told me and I smile softly**

**“Alright.” I say and he smiled and he started walking and I followed him. Renjun, seems sweet, I mean offering to walk me home, when he doesn’t even know me, is like the sweetest thing someone could do.**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**Alright since I wrote a story called Broken Arrows, and Renjun was a love interest for Judith and I was thinking in my head, omg I need to make a story for him ahh!!**

**This story will include: ANGST, FLUFF, COMEDY, BREAK UPS, & ANXIETY**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. ☼ϩ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***NEXT DAY***

**I woke up to the smell of food, and I was literally so hungry, that I was way too weak to get out of bed! I’m surprised, I actually got out of bed. “Hey, Marissa.” Mark greeted and I smiled, not even waving or greeting. I’m way too tired for this shit. I grabbed some food, and I sat down, and I began to eat some of the food. Then mom had walked over to me and sat down in front of me, and I felt myself just lose happiness . . . what now??**

**“So, I know you probably wanted to get settled in, but I just want to let you know, we have a few sets of rules here.” Mom told me, and I was shocked - rules? We never had rules when she was married to dad, what the hell changed now?**

**“Alright.” I reply**

**“Okay, the first rule is: No smoking.” She says and I was shocked - did dad tell her about me smoking “Yeah, I know it’s a stress reliever, but I got severe asthma, and if I smell the smoke, I’ll go into respiratory distress.” She says and I sighed, I’ve been trying to stop smoking, so that rule, is fine with me**

**“Alrighty.” I say**

**“Okay, good, the second rule is: Curfew is at 8pm.” She continued and I widened my eyes - 8pm during the summer?! What the hell? Mark, told me that his curfew is at like 10:00**

**“What? Mark’s is at 10:00 why is mine at 8:00?” I ask**

**“Mark’s older than you.” She replied and I sighed, whatever, I like to read, write, and watch TV anyway “Rule number three and the most important rule is: no relationships.” Mom told me and I widened my eyes, oh bitch, no. I look over at Mark, and he looked down at his breakfast**

**“What the fuck, that’s bullshit.” I snapped**

**“Marissa, watch your mouth.” Mom warned and I scoffed**

**“I get the curfew and smoking, but the relationships? What, we're not supposed to love anyone?” I asked her getting all mad, and I felt my appetite just drain away. I placed my plate away, and I stood up from the table “I’m done.” I told her and I walked off and up stairs to my room, and I sighed, she’s going to make my summer feel like a prison. I really just want to go back to Canada, that’s home . . . this isn’t home.**

**☼☼☼**

**I had my earbuds in and I was walking around Seoul, with Mark, Donghyuck, and Renjun. I don’t get how Mark and Donghyuck are in a relationship, but mom’s MOST important rule is “no relationships”. Unless, he’s dating him behind mom’s back. And I think I remember clearly, mom being homophobic. Yikes. “Marissa?” I heard a voice as one earbud was taken out of my ear, and I saw it was Renjun. Wow, he’s so adorable. I don’t know why. I just met him, and I shouldn’t fall for him**

**“Yeah?” I ask him**

**“You okay? I mean, you haven’t spoken at all today, are you feeling comfortable with us?” Renjun asked and I felt my heart just melt, but I couldn’t show that**

**“Umm, yeah, it’s just I miss home, y’know.” I say to him and he frowned**

**“I know leaving home is hard, but once you get used to the environment, it’s pretty much like home.” Renjun told me and I smiled slightly. I wish I could believe that though, I really wish I could.**

**☼☼☼**

**“So, Mark, you’ve broken mom’s number 1 most important rule, and haven’t got in trouble for it?” I ask Mark, while we were alone, as Donghyuck and Renjun, were going to get us food, and Mark looked at me and sighed**

**“Okay, Mom, doesn’t know it.” Mark told me and I widened my eyes**

**“Mark, isn’t mom like homophobic?” I ask him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, that’s why she can’t find out.” Mark told me and I scoffed**

**“Mark! She’s going to find out sooner or later, you live with a homophobic mother.” I whisper yelled, as Donghyuck and Renjun came back with our orders of food**

**“What are you guys talking about?” Donghyuck asked me and I cleared my throat and I shook my head**

**“Just trying to catch up.” I replied and he nodded and they sat the food down in front of us, and we began to eat the food we got.**

**☼☼☼**

**“You want me to walk you home?” Renjun asked me as we were planning on walking home. Does he really have to walk me home? I mean, I think I know my way home, and me and Mark were going to walk home together. I look at Renjun and I sighed softly, he just looks so cute, he looks like a puppy dog, who’s just been adopted. I can’t just let him be sad, because I rejected him. I mean, he does offer to walk me home. Maybe he does this because he just wants to be friends with me.**

**“Sure.” I say to him and he smiled and he linked our arms together, and we began walking down the path to the house.**

**☼☼☼**

**We ended up at the door of the house, and I sighed, I need to talk with Kevin, because I haven’t had a smoke in two days, or a rant! I need to talk to my best friend. “Well we’re here.” I say and Renjun smiled and unlinked our arms**

**“Arlighty, I’ll let you go.” Renjun says and he backs away from me, and almost tripped over the sidewalk, and I nearly laughed and he blushed, clearly embarrassed by him almost falling on his face “Ummm, see you tomorrow!” Renjun exclaims and he then ran off and Mark looked at me with this disgusted look and I rolled my eyes**

**“Gross.” Mark says and I was looking at him with this look**

**“Shut up, you and Donghyuck kiss each other at every possible moment.” I say and Mark glared at me, probably getting all pissy, because I said that all loud and shit**

**“You wanna say that any louder?” Mark asked me and I shook my head**

**“Sorry.” I apologized and he walked inside the house, and I sigh softly, and I stayed outside for a couple of seconds, before I eventually walked in as well.**

**“Hey, Marissa -” Mom started but I just walked up the stairs not even giving her a glance, I was still really irritated with her, from the morning. I really need to rant to Kevin.**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**So, the mother’s rules is something I came up with when I took a shower last night haha!!**

**But, Renjun is the cutest baby I’ve ever seen in my life**

**I might add some more NCT members, like Chenle or Jisung but we’ll see!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. ☼Ӡ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**Me, Renjun, and Donghyuck, were in Mark’s room, and I was just sitting on the window seal, listening to my music, which was some Day6, and the song I was listening to is ‘Shoot Me’, very appropriate. “Hey, Marissa, what are you listening to?” Renjun asked as he took my earbud out of my ear, and put it in his own ear “Day6?” Renjun asked in surprise and I nodded**

**“Yeah, my friend Seungmin, said they were a good group, and he was right.” I say to him**

**“Your friend has great taste.” Renjun complimented and I nodded**

**“Well, it seems like you guys are getting along, I mean sharing earbuds? Oh my god, might as well get married.” Donghyuck says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Shut up.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Don’t say that in this house, because mom will get us in trouble, if we even mention relationships in this household.” Mark says and I sighed**

**“What crawled up your mom’s ass, for the reason, we don't talk about relationships?” Donghyuck asked and Mark shrugged**

**“I think it had something to do with the divorce, I don’t know.” Mark replied and I looked down at my lap, well I Need Someone, is not helping this situation. Ugh, screw you shuffle play.**

**☼☼☼**

**“Dude, did you hear that Chenle is throwing a party at his house?” Donghyuck asked Mark and Mark looked at him and gave him this look**

**“Did you just dudezone me?” Mark asked Donghyuck and Donghyuck giggled**

**“Sorry, babe.” Donghyuck told Mark and I was just disgusted by this whole situation**

**“You guys make me wanna barf.” Renjun says and I agreed**

**“I agree with Renjun.” I agree and the Markhyuck couple looked over at us with this glare**

**“You two might as well date.” Mark says and I widened my eyes**

**“What? No, we just met.” I say and I look at Renjun “Right?” I ask him and he smiled and nodded**

**“Y-yeah.” Renjun agrees**

**“What was this party you were talking about, Donghyuck?” I ask him**

**“Oh, uh, this rich guy - like really rich guy, Chenle throws a party like every summer, in his mansion, and it’s so awesome, that his parties get talked about for months.” Donghyuck says and I was intrigued**

**“When is this party?” I ask him**

**“Tonight.” Donghyuck answered**

**“I wanna go.” I say and Mark chuckled**

**“Well, uh, Marissa, it’s an invitation only party -” Mark says and Donghyuck shook his head**

**“No, he’s fucking with you, anyone can come.” Donghyuck says to me and Mark grumbled something under his breath**

**“I’m going.” I say to him, and I stood up and I walked off, as I really needed to use the bathroom**

**_Mark’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Mark, why are you trying to keep her from the party?” Donghyuck asked me and I sighed and I looked over at him_ **

**_“Uh, for a good reason, she’s my baby sister.” I say to him_ **

**_“Who’s obviously not a little girl anymore, she’s grown since you last saw her.” Donghyuck replied and I sighed, I just don’t want Marissa to get hurt. Marissa has heavy anxiety, and I’m just worried that she’ll get hurt, and that her anxiety will kick in. But, it’s been like 10 years since I last saw her, so she probably has got her anxiety all dealt with, but I’m just worried for her._ **

**_“Renjun, will you watch out for her?” I ask Renjun, as much as I don’t like these two being together, in the past three days, I’ve seen Renjun and Marissa, he seems to care for her._ **

**_“Uhh, yeah sure.” Renjun agreed and I nodded_ **

**_“You’re such a worried boy.” Donghyuck says and I sighed, I’m always going to be worried for Marissa._ **

**☼☼☼**

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***1 HOUR LATER***

**I was walking with Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark, over to the party, and Donghyuck was right, this house is a mansion! Holy shit! “This house is huge.” I say**

**“Told ya so.” Donghyuck says, and we walked through the gate, and up to the front door. Donghyuck opened the door, and oh my god, there were a lot of people in the house . . . how many friends does this Chenle boy have? We walked in, and I was just shocked by how big this house is. I smelt alcohol, sweat, cigarettes, and sex . . . such a good combo - note that sarcasm!**

**“I heard this party is supposed to be bigger than last year.” Mark commented and I sigh softly**

**“Well, what are we waiting for?” I ask and I started walking through the house, feeling the bass of the music bounce through my body, and pound against my ribcage. I’ve been to a few parties back home in Canada but none of them were like this!**

**☼☼☼**

***2 HOURS LATER***

**I was sipping out of my cup, and I knew there was some type of mixed alcohol in the other cups, so I just got some water, and I saw a guy walking over to me, and I groaned softly ‘Shit!’ I thought and I pretended to feel a little tipsy. “Hmm, do you even know what you’re drinking?” The guy asked me and I looked at him and I chuckled a little**

**“I think I do.” I replied**

**“Well, what is the alcohol that is mixed together?” He asked me, and I smirk, is this a challenge? From the smell alone, I knew there was a bunch of alcohol in the cups.**

**“Hmmm, there is vodka, rum, and tequila, with a mix of soju and regular beer.” I replied and the guy widened his eyes**

**“Whoa, you sure know your alcohol.” The guy says and I smiled “Now, you want to see what the alcohol tastes like when you mix more together?” The guy asked me and he was about to lean in and I placed my hand on his lips**

**“Sorry, I don’t kiss fuck boys.” I say and I poured the cup on him, and I walked off from him, what an asshole.**

**“Are you seriously causing trouble?” Donghyuck asked me, as I saw Mark was taking some hits of a joint with some other guys**

**“Guy tried to get in my pants, because I guessed the right amount of alcohol, if anyone with a nose could smell the amount of alcohol that is in these cups, they would get it right.” I replied**

**“He does that to everybody, you’re just the first person to do that.” Donghyuck told me and I chuckled. I saw that Renjun, was standing in the corner alone, and I walked over to him, and I leaned against the wall**

**“Why are you standing over here like a loser?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Well, as you can tell, I don’t have any friends - besides Mark and Donghyuck.” Renjun told me and I looked at him**

**“What - am I not a friend?” I ask him and Renjun widened his eyes as he looked at me**

**“N-no, that’s not what I meant - uh, I uh, shit, I should stop talking.” Renjun replied and I chuckled**

**“I was just joking.” I told him, and we looked at each other, and we stared at each other for a few seconds, until I heard my phone go off, and I groaned slightly. It’s probably my dad, probably wanting to know how I was doing, but when I saw the person calling me, I widened my eyes - it was Mom. I looked at the time, and it said ‘9:30 PM’ shit, I forgot about my curfew! “Shit!” I exclaimed**

**“What’s wrong?” Renjun asked me and I groaned**

**“Curfew!” I yelled, and I ran away from Renjun, and I ran over to where Mark is, and I saw he was still taking a hit off a joint “Mark!” I yelled**

**“What?” Mark asked “I’m a little busy here.” Mark continued and I sighed, and I tried to pull his arm**

**“Jeez, girl, don’t you realize that Markie boy is having fun, go away.” A boy says and he pushed me back a little**

**“I’m sorry, this is important.” I say to the guy, completely ignoring that he just pushed me, I could give two shits, right now. I tried to pull Mark’s arm but he wasn’t budging “Mark!” I exclaimed and the guy who pushed me, grabbed my arm and took it off of Mark’s**

**“Girl, what the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you see that he’s not going home with you? Jeez, don’t act like such a clingy bitch!” The guy yelled, and I felt tears prick my eyes, I don’t like anyone yelling at me, or just yelling in general. It’s kinda like the trauma from my parents fighting. The only thing I could do, is drop to the ground, and cover my ears as I started crying.**

**_Mark’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Girl, what the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you see that he’s not going home with you? Jeez, don’t act like such a clingy bitch!” A random guy named Aaron yelled at Marissa, and I stared at her, as I saw her eyes well up with tears, and she just dropped to the ground, covering her ears, while crying, and Aaron started laughing at her “What the fuck, is her deal?” Aaron asked, and I felt my blood boil, Marissa, is very sensitive to people yelling at her, and just people yelling in general_ **

**_“You’re a dick.” I say and I got up from my seat, and I walked over to Marissa, and I helped her up, but she still had her hands covering her ears, and I sighed “Marissa, it’s okay, no one’s yelling at you.” I whispered to her, and I pulled her hands from her ears, slowly, but she was still crying._ **

**_“What do you mean I’m a dick? That girl is such a clingy bitch.” Aaron snapped and I looked at him with a glare_ **

**_“This girl is my sister.” I snapped and Aaron widened his eyes “Now, you better watch what you say, or I’m gonna kick your ass, you hear me?” I asked him and he nodded vigorously. “Good.” I say and I lead Marissa, away from the asshole boys, and I saw Donghyuck and Renjun looking at her worried “What time is it?” I ask the two boys, and Donghyuck looked at his phone_ **

**_“9:40.” Donghyuck replied, and I groaned, shit, I forgot about the curfew._ **

**_“We have to go.” I say and we walked out of the house, and I know that mom is totally going to kill us._ **

**☼☼☼**

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**I had calmed down, when Mark had stuck some earbuds in my ears, and he played some Day6 for me, and everything felt like slow motion, as the cool breeze was blowing my hair in different directions. I just embarrassed myself in front of those boys. Ugh, I should’ve grown out of that. I mean, I’m turning 18 this year, I should stop caring if someone yells at me. I felt an earbud being taken out of my ear, and I looked over to see Renjun, putting the earbud in his ear, and he smiled at me “Oh, I’m so screwed! If mom smells this on me, she’s going to kill me.” Mark complained**

**“She’s probably asleep, by now, Mark.” I tell Mark and he looked over at me and he sighed**

**“She’ll still give us an earful tomorrow.” Mark told me**

**“Why does she even care about the curfew, I mean, we’re going to be adults.” Renjun asked and Mark shrugged**

**“I don’t know, but she says it works.” Mark says and he then groaned “Donghyuck, can I spend the night with you?” Mark asked Donghyuck and Donghyuck nodded**

**“You want me to walk you the rest of the way?” Renjun asked me and I sighed and I nodded**

**“Yeah, sure.” I told him and as Mark and Donghyuck went a different direction than us, me and Renjun continued down the same path towards the house . . . I’m so dead.**

**☼☼☼**

**We made it to the house, and I sighed, as I looked to see the lights were still on in the house. Shit. “I guess, she’s still up.” Renjun told me and I sigh softly and nodded**

**“Yeah, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I replied and he nodded, and then he walked off, and walked up the path, and I sighed, and I leaned against the door . . . what is that boy doing to my heart? I opened the door, and I walked in to see mom looking all pissed off, with her arms crossed, and a glare on her face**

**“You’re late.” She says and I didn’t really care about her lecturing me right, now I just wanted to go to sleep. I start to walk past her, and up the stairs “Uh, hey, I’m talking to you!” She yelled and I really didn’t care, I just kept walking up the stairs, and up to my room, so I could go to sleep. I took off my shoes, and I got inside my bed, and I closed my eyes, with one specific boy in my mind the whole time.**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ☼५☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***2 DAYS LATER***

**I looked at the time on my phone, and it said ‘9:30 AM’ as I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast with Mark and mom in silence. I could tell she was still pissed from two days ago. I can tell, she’s still pissed, she has this look in her eye, but she’s smiling slightly. “We’re going, Mom.” Mark says but she didn’t say anything, so me and Mark just stood up and walked out of the house. “She’s still pissed.” Mark said to me and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I muttered and I saw Donghyuck and Renjun walking down the hill, and they smiled when the reached us**

**“You look cute, Marissa.” Donghyuck complimented, and I look down at my outfit, and it was a summer dress, with some heels, but I got some flip flops in my backpack**

**“I hate this outfit.” I grumble**

**“I like it.” Renjun spoke up and I look at him and I smiled**

**“Thank you.” I thanked him, and he smiled softly, and I felt my cheeks heat up . . . what the hell - I’ve only known him for a week - I can’t be falling for him.**

**“Alright, let’s go.” Mark says and we started walking up the hill from the house, so we could go to the beach.**

**☼☼☼**

**I took my heels off when we stepped foot on the sand, but my clumsy ass had fallen, when I was trying to take my other heel . . . great Marissa, you’re embarrassing yourself again. “Are you okay?” Renjun asked, as he held his hand out for me to take, and I took his hand, and he pulled me off the ground, and I wipe down my dress, and I sighed**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied and I zip open my backpack, and I put my flip flops, and I put my other shoes in my backpack and I zipped the bag up “I’m just very clumsy.” I tell him and he chuckled**

**“I see that.” Renjun told me and I rolled my eyes, and I took my hat off my head, and I put it on his head, and then patted my hair down, as it was a flowy mess, and I looked up at him, while he did it. I took a good look at Renjun, and I saw how beautiful he was and how he smiled softly as he was patting my hair down “Marissa?” Renjun asked snapping his fingers in my face and I shook my head, snapping out of my trance “You okay?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I answered and I walked off from him, feeling my heart just racing and my cheeks flushing up . . . holy shit, what the hell was that?!**

**☼☼☼**

**I was sitting on a chair, in the shade, because I hate the beach - well, not true, it’s just I hate the water, it’s cold, and I don’t want to be shark bait. I then see Mark running from Donghyuck, as I could see Donghyuck trying to put him in the water. I chuckled, as the two older boys ran around, but then Donghyuck had picked Mark off the ground and started walking over to the water, and he just dropped him in, and I laughed as Mark just screamed at Donghyuck. Then I see Renjun walking towards me, and I stood up from my chair, knowing what he was going to do**

**“No.” I say backing away from him, and he had this mischievous smirk on his face, and I started to run away from him, and he was chasing me, but then I feel arms wrap around my legs, and I was in Renjun’s arms, and he started to run to the water, and I was screaming for him to put me down, but he just dropped me the water, and I screamed from how cold it was “Ah! You asshole!” I screamed at him and he was just laughing and I pulled his arm, and he fell down in the water, and he yelled at the cold temperature “That’s what you get.” I say as I splashed him from the water, and he picked me up again, and he then spun me around, and I felt myself get dizzy “Alright, put me down!” I exclaimed, and he put me down, and I fell back in the water, from being dizzy, but I stood back up, and I stared at him, and he smiled at me**

**“You look so cute.” Renjun says pushing my cheeks together, and I slapped his hands away, and he laughed, and I laughed as well**

**_Mark’s P.O.V_ **

**_*A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE*_ **

**_“Ah, come on Donghyuck, I don’t have any extra clothes.” I complain to my boyfriend, and he shrugged and laughed_ **

**_“That’s what you get, for not bringing extras.” He told me and I rolled my eyes_ **

**_“Ah! You asshole!” I hear Marissa yell, and I turn around to see Renjun and Marissa in the water, and I saw she pulled him in the water, and started splashing him, then Renjun picked her off the ground and spun her around and I smile softly, I haven’t seen Marissa smile like that in a long while. I think the last time Marissa smiled like that, is when we had a family outing - the last family outing, before mom and dad, divorced._ **

**_“She seems happy.” Donghyuck commented and I sigh softly_ **

**_“Yeah. I haven’t seen her that happy in 10 years.” I replied_ **

**_“You’re lucky that I brought extra clothes.” Marissa told Renjun and he chuckled_ **

**_“Well, you’re the only smart one out of all of us, because none of us brought extra clothes.” Renjun told Marissa and she rolled her eyes_ **

**_“Yeah, tell that to my grades.” Marissa says and I chuckled, I just missed seeing her smile, and laugh. I think she’s smiled and laughed the most with Renjun, and I could tell that Renjun likes her, but I really don’t know about Marissa though. Marissa needs someone in her life._ **

**☼☼☼**

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**I had a change of clothes, as we were walking home, but I felt cold. I guess it’s because of the wind that was blowing, and how my hair was still wet from the ocean water. “Are you cold?” Renjun asked me and I looked at him and I nodded**

**“A little.” I replied, and he pulled me over, and made me stand in front of him, and he wrapped his jacket around me . . . and I blushed slightly, “I didn’t expect you to do that.” I told him and he laughed**

**“If I had an extra jacket I would give to you.” Renjun replied, and I smiled, and I looked ahead to see Mark staring at me, and I was just confused on why he was giving the look - what the hell is wrong with him?**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**I know Renjun and Marissa’s relationship is a little slow, but I promise it will go up from here!!**

**Also happy birthday Renjunnie!!! You’re 20 now!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ☼Ƽ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***3 DAYS LATER***

**I was in the city, on my own, because I just wanted to look at the city on my own. I ended up at a convenience store, and bought a cup of Ramen. I ate my cup of Ramen, while I was watching some YouTube videos on my phone. I sigh softly, as I saw the time was 7:40 PM. I’m going to miss my curfew again, but it’s whatever. I really don’t care about the stupid rules, Mom, has. I mean she has no right, to give me rules, because 1, she has no custody over me, and 2, I don’t live with her! I sighed and I put my phone away, and I threw the empty Ramen cup away in the trash. “Uh, hey.” I heard a voice greet, and I looked over to the person, and I was confused on who the person was. I’ve never seen this boy before “I’m Chenle, you were at my party, last week.” The boy introduced and I was shocked**

**“C-chenle?” I stutter and he nodded**

**“You poured a cup on my friend, you also embarrassed yourself in front of Aaron.” Chenle states and I sighed and looked down at my lap, and I was just pretty awkward “Is there a reason why you cried when he yelled at you?” Chenle asked me and I looked back at him**

**“Ummm, I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” I replied and he nodded**

**“That’s fine. That’s fine. But, just to let you know, Aaron is not allowed at the next party. Messing with a great friend’s sister, is way out of line.” Chenle says and I smile softly, well that’s kinda sweet.**

**“Well that’s good I guess.” I say to him**

**“I always have a summer party and an end of summer party, and I was hoping you could come.” Chenle told me and I sighed**

**“I might be going home before that time comes.” I say and he frowned**

**“Really?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I’m going back home at the end of August.” I say and he pouted**

**“That sucks.” Chenle says and I chuckled and nodded then I remembered: crap I need to get home!**

**“Crap, I uh I need to get home!” I exclaimed and he looked at me**

**“You want me to give you a ride? I mean, I always give Mark a ride home from school, if he’s stayed late.” Chenle asked me and I nodded**

**“Uh yeah, sure.” I say, and he smiled and we began walking to his car, and oh my god, his car is a Tesla “Y-you have a Tesla?” I asked him in just pure shock and he looked at me and nodded “How rich are you?” I ask in a quiet voice, and I got inside the back seat of the car**

**“We’re going to have to pick up my boyfriend first, I hope that’s okay.” Chenle told me and I nodded**

**“It’s fine, my mom is just going to give me an earful anyway.” I replied and he began to drive.**

**☼☼☼**

**I was awakened by a car door opening and I took my head off the window, to see a guy getting into the front seat, probably Chenle’s boyfriend. “Oh uh, I’m dropping off Mark’s sister at Mark’s house, if that’s okay.” Chenle told his boyfriend**

**“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” The boy said and oh my god he has a deep voice! Then the car started driving again, and I sighed looking at the moon, and the stars, and it was so pretty, that I could almost fall asleep again**

**“Oh uh, Marissa this is Jisung.” Chenle says**

**“Uhh, hi.” I greet, well that’s not awkward at all, great going Marissa! Freaking idiot!**

**“I saw you at the party last week, and how that asshole was mean to you.” Jisung says to me and I sighed**

**“Yeah, I haven’t thought about it.” I replied**

**“I saw you were hanging out with Renjun, also.” Jisung added and the mention of Renjun’s name, made me look away from the window**

**“You know Renjun?” I ask him**

**“Everybody knows Renjun in school, just not for the right reason.” Chenle says and I was confused**

**“What do you mean?” I ask him**

**“Well he’s kinda a loser.” Jisung says and I was shocked**

**“Jisung!” Chenle exclaimed and he then sighed “Renjun, is not very popular at school, he doesn’t have the best grades, people like to bully him for that, and because people are very homophobic, he gets bullied for hanging around with Mark and Donghyuck.” Chenle explained and I was just shocked**

**“And it’s also because he’s very naive and innocent.” Jisung added and I sighed and I looked down at my lap. Renjun is an outcast? Well, I guess that makes two of us.**

**☼☼☼**

**“You can just drop me off here.” I said to Chenle and he nodded, and he stopped, and I sighed, looking at the time and it said ‘8:30’ Here we go. I got out of the car, and I waved them bye, and I started to walk down the hill, up to the house. I open the door, and I see Mark and mom looking over at me as I walk in**

**“Where were you?” Mom asked me and I sighed**

**“I was in the city.” I say to her**

**“I specifically gave you a curfew at 8:00, so you won’t come home late, and what do you do? Come home late!” Mom yelled and I rolled my eyes**

**“Chenle, gave me a ride home, but he had to pick up his boyfriend.” I say to her and she looked awkward about it - what, just because I said boyfriend? I sighed, and I walked up the stairs, and up to my room. Ugh, she’s just nitpicking everything I do! It’s annoying!**

**☼☼☼**

**I grabbed a marker and I was drawing a little flower on my leg, and I sigh softly. Kevin used to draw this on my leg, because my hands get cramped up easily, because of much writing I do. In the corner of my eyes, I then saw Renjun skipping up towards me, and he sat down next to me, and I could feel his smile on me. “What are you doing?” He asked me and I just kept drawing, because I was so concentrated**

**“I’m drawing.” I replied, and I then felt my hand cramp up, and I winced “Shit.” I wince and I clench my hand up into a fist, and I scrunch my face up**

**“You okay?” Renjun asked me in a worried tone**

**“My hand cramped up.” I say with my hand still clenched, and he then grabbed my hand and pried my fingers open, and pressed his fingers on my hand, basically massaging the cramp out of my hand**

**“I can finish the drawing for you.” Renjun told me and I just nodded and gave him the marker and I placed my leg on his leg, and he began to draw where I left off. I stared at Renjun the whole time, as I saw he was concentrated on the drawing, like I was. Five minutes of him continuing the drawing, he put the cap back on the marker and he smiled at me, and I looked down at the drawing, and it looked good - way better than I would’ve done. I was staring at him, with this smile on my face, and he was doing the same, and he had started to lean in, and I had done the same, and our lips were almost ghosting over each other, until I heard a voice.**

**“Wow, you guys look comfortable.” The voice said and I turn around to see my mom, and me and him back away from each other “I just hope, none of you is dating each other, because that’s a forbidden rule here.” Mom says and she walked down the steps and up the hill, and I let out a sigh of relief**

**“Your mom is scary.” Renjun says and I chuckled and I put my hands on my face, and groaned**

**“Yeah, I know.” I replied and I sighed putting my hands on my lap, holy shit, I can’t believe I almost kissed Renjun, what the hell is wrong with me?**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Sorry that I’m so slow at updating!!**

**But Renjun and Marissa are getting a little bit closer!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ☼Ϭ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***1 WEEK LATER***

**I was laying in my bed, just not wanting to move at all. I’ve been laying here, ever since I ate breakfast. I just feel like I’m going to throw up - this is not good. I’ve been feeling like this since like 2 days ago. “Are you okay?” Mark asked me, and I just shook my head**

**“I feel like my insides are turning and being crushed.” I told Mark, and he then sat down, and placed a hand on my stomach, and I felt immense pain, “Alright, alright, that hurts!” I yelled and he then widened his eyes, and he ran down the stairs, and I was confused on what he was doing - like where the hell are you going? The the door opened and Mark and mom ran in**

**“Where does it hurt?” Mom asked me and feeling around my stomach and she pressed on my side and I winced**

**“Uh there!” I exclaimed in pain and she widened her eyes**

**“Let’s go.” Mom says, pulling me up from the bed, and that was painful! She had led me down the stairs, with me nearly falling on my ass, and got into the car, and started to drive somewhere . . . shit!!**

**☼☼☼**

**We got to the hospital, and the doctor had said to my mother that I had appendicitis. I had to have my appendix taken out. I don’t know how to feel about this situation right now. I thought it was just something I ate, but it’s actually my body! I sighed, as the doctor told me, I gotta have surgery. Great! I wonder how my dad is going to feel about this, he’s probably going to be all freaked out, when I come home and tell him, I got my appendix taken out.**

**☼☼☼**

***3 DAYS LATER***

**“Where were you?” Renjun asked me as we were walking over to his house, because he said he wanted to hang out with me today. I sighed and I looked at him, and I raised up my arm, and he saw the hospital band and he widened his eyes “You were in the hospital?” Renjun asked worried and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I had my appendix removed a few days ago.” I told him and he widened his eyes**

**“Jeez, that must’ve hurt.” Renjun says**

**“Yeah, I was rolling around in pain for an hour.” I tell him and I laughed, and we finally made it to the steps and we walked in, and walked up the stairs, and I saw there was a white sheet on his bedroom floor, bed, and his other stuff, like computer, and TV, and I saw paint buckets on the floor, and I look over at him “You’re painting your room?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, my mom said I could do it, since I love doing painting and art so much.” Renjun replied and I nodded**

**“You want me to paint with you?” I asked him and he nodded “Alright.” I say and I picked up a paint brush and he did the same thing and we picked up a bucket and started to paint.**

**☼☼☼**

**Renjun used a different color than me, but he said it was fine, since that was kind of the reason he bought more colors of paint. Renjun also said he was going to draw when the paint was dry. I turn my head to see him painting, and I smirked, and I dipped my brush in the bucket, and I snuck up behind him, and I dragged my paint brush across his face, and he turned his head in shock to see who did it, and he was just staring at me, and he then did the same thing to me, but on both sides of my face, and I laughed “You’re funny.” He said with no emotion in his voice and I giggled, and I went back over to my side of the wall, and I looked up to see the top of the wall, and I groaned softly. I can’t reach that. The doctor said, I can go back to my regular routine in 1-3 weeks, but since I was there like right away, it might be a week. I turned around to see Renjun, painting again, not even sparing me a glance, as he was focused on the painting. I bit my bottom lip, and I sighed softly and I turned my head over to Renjun again . . . I hate asking for help. I stuck the brush in the paint bucket, and I stretched up on my tiptoes to reach the top, and I felt myself start to hurt, as the pain from the surgery is still there. I then feel a hand grab mine, and I turn around to see Renjun behind me “You need help?” Renjun asked me and I nodded and he then took the brush from me, as I went back down on my heels, and I felt myself get tired. I went over to his bed, and I sat down, and I breathed heavily, and I put my head on my knees. I then felt hands on my back and I stared up at Renjun’s worried face “Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I think I need a break.” I replied and he nodded**

**“Yeah, we uh, we could finish this, when you get better.” Renjun said and I nodded, and I stood up, but sat back down, as I felt the pain rise up.**

**“I’m fine.” I tell him, and I stood up again, and I sighed and he placed his hands on my shoulders**

**“You okay now?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I am. I just pushed myself too hard. I’ll help you next week, if I’m feeling up to it.” I told him and he nodded, and I then heard my phone buzz, and I pulled it out of my pocket and I saw it was a text from Mark.**

**‘Simba🦁: Hey, I need your help with something.’ I sighed and I put my phone back in my pocket and I smiled at Renjun**

**“Mark wants me to help him with something, so I’m going to have to go home.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“You want me to walk you home?” Renjun asked and I smiled widely and nodded and we began walking out of the room, and out of the house, but then I realized, we have paint on our face, but I didn’t really care about it right now.**

**☼☼☼**

**Renjun walked me up to the door, and I was about to open the door, but Renjun pulled my arm and I look back at him, and he wiped the dry paint off my face, and I felt my heart start to race, and I just felt my cheeks heat up, and I just hope he couldn’t see the redness in my cheeks. Renjun, took his hands off of my face, and I cleared my throat “I uh I gotta go.” I stammer and he smiled softly**

**“Alright.” Renjun said to me, and he then backed away from me, and he turned around and started to walk off, and I opened the door, and I walked inside, and when I closed the door, I slid down the door, and my ass hit the ground, and I felt my heart racing. Oh my god! I never felt my heart race like this, whenever I was around a boy. I never felt like this whenever I was dating someone.**

**“Marissa?” I heard Mark’s voice bring me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him and he looked confused “Are you okay?” He asked me and I sighed softly**

**“I think I like Renjun.” I answer**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Soooooo we’re 6 chapters in and Marissa falls for Renjun, but if you think this story is going to be like my regular 16 chapters noooo you’re wrong. This book is going to have 25 chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ☼7☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***1 WEEK LATER***

**Here I was back at Renjun’s house, to finish painting with him, just like he said. Renjun said he thinks I should take it slow, but I went and saw the doctors the day before, and they said everything was fine. So, I’m obviously fine. “I mean, are you sure you want to get the top of the wall? I could always do it for you.” Renjun told me and I giggled**

**“I’m fine.” I replied**

**“Yeah, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Renjun says and I shook my head**

**“I’m fine, the doctor said, I could go back to doing normal stuff.” I told him and I dipped the paint brush inside the bucket of paint, and I went on my tiptoes and I began to paint the top of the wall. It’s a good thing my shoes made me a few inches taller.**

**“You’re making me nervous.” Renjun said and I chuckled and I turned around to face him and when I did that, our faces were really close together, and I gulped. It’s been a week since I told Mark that I liked Renjun, and I haven’t talked about it since, because I know Mom would find out about it, and she will get me in trouble.**

**“You’re now making me nervous.” I say, as I realize how close together we were, and he realized that as well, and he backed away**

**“Sorry.” He apologized and I felt myself exhale a breath out and I sighed and smiled at him**

**“I-it’s fine.” I stutter, and I curse in my head for stuttering, ahh Marissa, come on! I turned back around and I continued to paint the wall, while I had this awkward feeling in my stomach.**

**☼☼☼**

**“Alrighty, I think I’m done.” I say and I turn around to see Renjun asleep on his bed, and I chuckled and I walked over to his bed and I just stared at his sleeping figure, and I started to poke his nose with my index finger, but then a hand grabbed my wrist and I saw he was awake, and he then pulled me down on his bed, and our noses were basically touching each other, and our lips were ghosting over each other. Oh my god, Renjun, why did you put me in this position?**

**“You know you look really beautiful up close.” Renjun says in a whisper tone and I felt my breath hitch a little bit - oh my god, if I wasn’t in love with him then, I sure as hell am in love with him now!**

**“Uhh - th-thank you.” I thanked with a stutter and he smiled and he was leaning in closer and closer and our lips were about to be locked - until the door opened**

**“Hey, Renjun, we were wondering - whoa!!” I hear Mark’s voice and I back away from Renjun and Renjun jumps up from his bed, and he clears his throat, and I just run my fingers through my hair and I didn’t make eye contact with him**

**“Yes, Mark?” Renjun asked**

**“I uh I - we were wondering if you wanted to eat over for dinner, but it seems like you were busy.” Mark says and I looked down at the ground and I cleared my throat**

**“I’m going to uh go.” I say and I walked past Mark, and I grabbed him by his arm and I started to drag him with me**

**“What the hell were you two doing?” Mark asked me as we were walking out of the house, and I was walking ahead of, and I was walking fast “Marissa, slow down!” Mark exclaimed and he ran up and grabbed my arm and he made me look at him**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“What happened between you two?” Mark asked me**

**“I don’t know, I never got a chance to find out because you ruined it.” I say and I turned around and started to walk off again - ugh dammit Mark!**

**☼☼☼**

**I was sitting up in my room, doing some drawing in my notebook, and I heard someone walk in my room, and they sat down on my bed “What happened between you and Renjun today?” I hear the voice say and that voice was Donghyuck and I looked up at him and I sighed and I look over and saw that the door was open, and I walked up and I closed the door and I exhaled a breath out**

**“We nearly kissed.” I whisper to him - but loud enough for him to hear, and he was shocked**

**“What?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, and your boyfriend caught us.” I say and he cringed**

**“Yikes.” Donghyuck says and I went and sat back down on the bed**

**“If my mom ever found out about it, she’s going to kill me.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I still don’t understand while you can’t be in a relationship.” Donghyuck says and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know, but let’s just forget about it for right now, because it’s giving me a headache.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Alright.” He replied “The reason why I came up here is to ask you if you were hungry.” Donghyuck says and I looked up at him and I then thought about it and I nodded, as I felt pretty hungry. I then stood up from my bed, and we both started to walk down the stairs, and I saw that Renjun was talking with my mom . . . oh god!**

**☼☼☼**

**I was busy eating my food, and it was completely silent. God, please kill me now! “So, Renjun, it’s been a couple years since you met my son, is there anyone that you like?” Mom asked Renjun, and I then froze and my spoon was halfway in my mouth. What the hell! Mom was being a total pushover.**

**“Umm, I do like someone.” Renjun says and Mom smiles**

**“Ooh really?” She asked him and I was confused, why is she talking about this?**

**“Mom, is it appropriate for you to ask him that? I mean he’s not your child.” I tell Mom and she sighed**

**“Renjun, is like my own child, since he’s always here.” She says and I was just shocked - what am I not her child or something?**

**“Umm, what about me?” I ask her**

**“Well, it’s been a while since I saw you, and you are very defiant, and don’t listen to me, and I know you really don’t want to be here.” Mom says and I was just shocked by her statement “You’re also very hard to work with, you are also very obnoxious and very over emotional. You were like that as a child, still like that now. Maybe that’s why I took Mark instead of you. Hell, I didn’t even want you in the first place.” She finished, and I was just looking down at my food in shame. She never wanted me at all?**

**“Mom, that’s uncalled for.” Mark says and I sighed**

**“No, Mark. It’s okay. It’s glad to know how she really feels about me.” I said and I took one more bite of my food, and I pushed my plate away and I stood up “I’m done.” I announced and I walked upstairs and in my room.**

**_Mark’s P.O.V_ **

**_*A FEW MINUTES BEFORE*_ **

**_We were busy eating dinner in silence, and I had Donghyuck next to me and underneath the table, I was holding on to his hand tightly, hoping that mom wouldn’t see this. I just hope she won’t. “So, Renjun, it’s been a couple years since you met my son, is there anyone that you like?” Mom asked Renjun so suddenly, and I was just perplexed by the question, and I saw Marissa was shocked too, because had her spoon full of food halfway up to her mouth, just in shock_ **

**_“Umm, I do like someone.” Renjun says and Mom smiles, what the hell is this her business for?_ **

**_“Ooh really?” Mom asked him, and I was just really irritated by how she was just asking Renjun these personal questions._ **

**_“Mom, is it appropriate for you to ask him that? I mean he’s not your child.” Marissa told Mom, and I was agreeing with her, but it’s better to just stay out of the stuff, because Mom does this to every kid we talk to - well other than Chenle and Jisung, because she knows they’re gay, and she doesn’t know I’m gay, and in a relationship with Donghyuck, so she doesn’t treat me differently._ **

**_“Renjun, is like my own child, since he’s always here.” She says and I saw Marissa’s face deteriorate in a face so shocked, what the hell is wrong with her?_ **

**_“Ummm, what about me?” Marissa asked mom and she sighed_ **

**_“Well, it’s been a while since I saw you, and you are very defiant, and don’t listen to me, and I know you really don’t want to be here.” Mom says and I saw that Marissa was just shocked by her statement, and to be honest so was I. “You’re also very hard to work with, you are also very obnoxious and very over emotional. You were like that as a child, still like that now. Maybe that’s why I took Mark instead of you. Hell, I didn’t even want you in the first place.” She continued, and I just widened my eyes, and I stared at Donghyuck, who was just shocked by the statement my mom made, and I look over at Renjun who was just looking awkward, and I look over to Marissa, the victim of the statement, who was just looking down at her food. Oh my god, I feel so bad for her._ **

**_“Mom, that’s uncalled for.” I tell Mom but Marissa just shook her head_ **

**_“No, Mark. It’s okay. It’s glad to know how she really feels about me.” Marissa says and she took a bite of her food and then pushed her plate away from her “I’m done.” Marissa announced and then she stood up and I ran away._ **

**_“Really appropriate Mom.” I say to sarcastically and she sighed_ **

**_“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell her that because she’s been acting like a brat lately, coming home late after curfew, I’ve caught her smoking a couple of days ago, and I feel like she’s in a relationship with someone. So, she’s breaking all my rules.” Mom says and I just felt my blood boil, and I stood up, not forgetting to let go of Donghyuck’s hand first._ **

**_“Who gives a shit about the rules? Mom, giving us these rules is so fucking stupid! Because one, I’m about to turn 20 years old and two we’re completely old enough to be in relationships, and we can do what the hell we want with our life!” I yelled and she was shocked by what I said_ **

**_“Mark, go to your room.” She says to me and I rolled my eyes, and I just stomp off to my room, this is such bullshit._ **

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**This mother is a bitch ugh!!**

**I will try to get Renjun and Marissa to get together soon but Idk how to do it. Haha, I didn’t plan ahead haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ☼𝟠☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**It hurt. I didn’t expect it to hurt that much. I mean maybe because it came from my mother. She’s the one who gave birth to me. She’s the one who took care of me - well for only 7 years of my life, the rest of those 10 years have just been my dad taking care of me. I can’t take this anymore. I think I want to go back home. I want to go back home to my dad. I want my dad to comfort me, and just I don’t want to leave him again.**

**I was working on the art design on Renjun’s wall, and it was silent. I didn’t like the silence. Silence makes me nervous, it raises my anxiety. When I was almost done with the design, I looked around to see Renjun just staring at me. “You’ve been quiet.” Renjun says to me and I sigh softly “I don’t like it when you’re quiet.” Renjun continued and I looked down at the ground**

**“I’m fine.” I replied**

**“You’re not fine.” Renjun tells me and I sighed and I turned around to face him, and I bit the inside of my bottom lip trying to keep tears in**

**“I’m fine.” I told him again, forcing a smile to my face, and I chuckled “I mean, why wouldn’t I be fine? I mean it’s not like my mom, just told me she never wanted to have me in the first place. Seeing my mom for the first time in 10 years should’ve been a happy feeling, but right now - I don't know what I’m feeling.” I say to him, with the same smile**

**“Marissa -” Renjun whispered**

**“What is this feeling, Renjun? Why doesn’t she love me? Was I just born to be a failure? Why was I born in the first place?” I asked him, feeling my demeanor just plummet and he frowned, and I looked down at the ground “Renjun, I wanna go home.” I cry, feeling tears leave my eyes, and I look back up at him and he looks shocked. “I wanna go back home, please just take me away from this hell.” I begged grabbing on to his arms, and I placed my head on his chest, and I sigh shakily, and I feel his arms wrap around me, and I hugged him back, and I started crying**

**“It’s going to be alright.” Renjun told me and I push myself away from him and I sniffled**

**“Renjun, my mother hates me, she acts like I’m the one who ruined the family, and I think she’s right. If I wasn’t born, my parents would still be together.” I tell him**

**“Don’t say that.” Renjun told me and I stayed silent and I crossed my arms together and I scrunch my face up trying to keep my tears in “Because if you weren’t born, I wouldn’t have met you.” Renjun continued and I looked over at him and I was confused and he walked over to me, and he placed his arms around me and he pulled me closer**

**“Renjun, what are you doing?” I asked him, and he leaned his forehead against mine, and I felt my cheeks heat up and he then placed a kiss on my forehead and I widened my eyes - what the hell is he doing? “Renjun?” I whisper**

**“I want to finish what we started yesterday.” Renjun told me and I just felt my heart start to race, as he started to lean in, and I really hope to god, no one interrupts this moment. His lips ghosted over mine, and I could literally feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. Renjun, then leaned a little bit closer and our lips finally connected, and I felt fireworks blow up in my stomach, and my legs felt weak. The kiss wasn’t heated, it felt loving, and soft, and passionate. When Renjun pulled away, he placed his forehead against mine again, and I looked up at him with this smile, with a tiny trickle of tears rolling down my face. Renjun smiled softly, and he wiped away my tears and I still had that smile on my face - oh god, how did you make me feel like this?**

**☼☼☼**

**“Mark! Mark! Mark!” I screamed Mark’s name as I ran inside the house, passing mom, but not really caring about her, and I ran up inside Mark’s room. Mark looked really confused about the way I just ran inside his room - confused but mostly scared.**

**“Jesus, Marissa, give a man a heart attack why don’t you.” Mark says holding on to his chest and I rolled my eyes, but I then put that smile on my face again. I then closed the door and I smiled again “What’s with the creepy ass smile?” Mark asked me and I then lose the smile and I huffed**

**“If you’re going to be like that, I won’t tell you.” I say and Mark groaned**

**“Alright, fine. What happened?” Mark asked me and I smiled again**

**“Me and Renjun kissed.” I tell Mark and he widened his eyes**

**“What?” Mark asked and I chuckled**

**“We kissed.” I tell him again and he was just shocked**

**“Marissa, I’m happy for you, but I’m worried that mom will find out.” Mark told me and I sighed annoyed**

**“Who gives a shit, Mark? Besides, she’s not going to find out, I’m still surprised that she still hasn’t found out about you and Donghyuck being together.” I remind and he sighed**

**“Yeah, and she’s never going to find out.” Mark told me and I nodded, mom is probably going to find out sometime. I just really hope that sometime is not soon. “So are you and Renjun in a relationship now?” Mark asked me and I then thought about it, and I don’t think we made it official . . . uh oh. I pull out my phone and I went over to Renjun’s contact and I texted**

**‘Marissa: Hey, are we now in a relationship, because we didn’t actually make it official.’**

**‘Renjun🌤🌻: Was me kissing you not official enough? Haha yes we are.’ I smiled and I look back over to Mark and I nodded**

**“Yep, we are.” I replied and he chuckled**

**“You texted for confirmation right?” Mark asked me and I looked down at my shoes and he chuckled again “I did the same thing when me and Donghyuck got together, it was funny.” Mark reminisced and I smiled softly, Mark loves Donghyuck a lot, I find it adorable, for how much he loves him.**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Renjun and Marissa are finally together!!**

**There is going to be some dramarama in the next coming chapters, so it’s not just all fluffy - there should be some more angst!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ☼९☼

**Marissa's P.O.V**

***1 WEEK LATER***

**I sigh softly, as I heard my alarm go off, and I groaned when I saw it was like 6:30 AM. God kill me now. I jumped up from my bed, and I grabbed some random clothes, and I went into the bathroom that was inside my bedroom, and I placed my clothes down on the counter, and I took a good look at myself in the mirror, and I saw how tired I was. God, I need to sleep in later. I turned the water to the shower on, and I got out of my other clothes, and I jumped inside the shower.**

**☼☼☼**

***1 HOUR LATER***

**It has been an hour, and I finally got myself looking good. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and I put some light makeup on, and I then looked at myself in the mirror again, and I looked better. I smiled to myself and I walked down the stairs, and I saw Mom and Mark talking with each other, and it reminded me of the first day I got here, back in June. It's now July. July 4th, to be exact. But the way they were talking, they weren't happy and smiling. I walked over to the fruit bowl, and I grabbed an apple and I looked over at Mark and he nodded "Alright, we're going." Mark told Mom, and I stuck the apple in my mouth and I was holding on to it with my teeth, as I grabbed my bag, and I took a bite of the apple as I finally had hands to do stuff. We walked out of the house, and we were walking up the hill, in silence as we were going to meet up with our boyfriends.**

**☼☼☼**

**"So, Chenle is having a little get-together at his house tonight." Donghyuck announced as we were eating some ice cream that we bought from the convenience store**

**"How small are his get-togethers?" I ask**

**"Oh they are not that big, it's only for his friends and family, but since his family is on a business trip, it's just going to be friends." Donghyuck says and I sigh thinking about it - hmm it seems reasonable**

**"Alright, should we go tonight?" I ask**

**"And break curfew?" Renjun asked me and I shrugged**

**"Yeah, sure why not, it's not like I haven't broken it before." I say and he nodded**

**"Mom would probably be asleep, so we can just sneak right in." Mark says and I nodded, and I don't know why but I think that idea is not going to work.**

**☼☼☼**

**I saw that people were starting to make their way through the city with their families, and I saw how kids were smiling with their parents and how the parents were smiling with each other. It just makes me smile - but it also makes me frown. I mean, these kids look so happy with both of their parents. I couldn't even get that. I felt an arm wrap around me and I look up to see Renjun smiling at me and I smile softly "What are you looking at?" Renjun asked me and I sigh**

**"The happy families." I said sadly and Renjun pulled me closer, and I wrapped both of my arms around his small figure, and I placed my head on his chest "I'm sad that I couldn't enjoy stuff with two parents." I continued and I hear Renjun sigh**

**"You can't change the past, no matter how much you want to, you just - you just can't." Renjun told me and I look up at him, and I frowned**

**"Yeah, I know, which it's why it sucks." I reply, and I look down at the ground. Why does everything have to remind me of my childhood?**

**☼☼☼**

**Small get together, huh? There are like 40-50 people here. I swear Chenle has more friends than I would ever have in my whole 17 ½ years of living. "Donghyuck, I thought you said, it was a small get together." I tell Donghyuck and he looked over at me and he chuckled nervously**

**"Well, this is smaller than his usual parties." He replied and I rolled my eyes, and I sighed . . . well might as well enjoy this.**

**"Oh my god, Marissa?" I heard Chenle's voice and I turned my head to see him and I saw that he was with Jisung, with his arm wrapped around him, and I smiled softly at them. They're cute together.**

**"Hey, Chenle." I greeted**

**"I didn't think you would show up, I know Renjun, Mark, Donghyuck, would, just not you." Chenle says and I looked up at Renjun and smiled**

**"I go wherever Renjun goes." I told Chenle and he then screeched and it was as loud as a dolphin and I flinch away**

**"Are you two in a relationship?" Chenle asked me**

**"Yeah we are." Renjun replied and I smiled softly, as Renjun wrapped his arm around me, and that made Chenle and Jisung just fanboy, and I rolled my eyes, they are like the weirdest people ever, but they're cute.**

**☼☼☼**

**I was drinking some soda as I was watching some of the fireworks go off, and I was looking at everyone who was sitting on the grass in the yard just watching the fireworks. I looked over to see Mark, holding Donghyuck close to him, as they watched the colors bounce in the sky. I then just realized that Renjun was not with me at all. I looked up to see Renjun sitting on a bench, and I sigh softly, and I then started to make my way down to the bench where he's sitting. "What are you doing down here?" I asked him and he sighed and he stared down at the ground, and when another firework went off, I saw him flinch slightly, and I frowned "Are you scared of the fireworks?" I ask him softly, and he looked up at me, and he sighed and nodded, and I sat down next to him, and I put my head on his shoulder, "Before my parents divorced, they always told me to take deep breaths, and be with the person who makes you feel safe." I told Renjun, and I held onto his fingers, and I smile softly as he leaned his head against mine**

**"I may be scared of fireworks - and many other things - but I know I wasn't scared of falling in love with you." Renjun said out of the blue, and I widened my eyes, oh my god.**

**"You're so cheesy." I whined as I pushed his arm and he laughed at my reaction and I smiled and laughed at him. How did I end up with such a great person like Renjun?**

****

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Sorry for taking like a million years on this!!**

**But Renjun and Marissa are so damn cute!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. ☼𝟙⊘☼

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**“Deep breaths, Marissa.” I say as I took deep breaths in and out. How could I let this happen? Everything was going so well, and now we have to deal with the consequences. God, I’m so so so sorry Mark. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. God, help me. I kept taking deep breaths in and out, but it wasn’t working, and I felt myself starting to panic a little, oh god, no not right now! “Breathe, Marissa, breathe.” I mumble, but everything just felt suffocating. I held on to my chest, as I began to hyperventilate - oh god, oh god. Renjun, come save me!**

**☼☼☼**

***3 HOURS EARLIER***

**I was just washing some dishes, while Mom was gone, doing some grocery shopping, while it was just me, Renjun, Mark, and Donghyuck at the house. As I was washing the last plate, I felt hands wrap around my waist, and I was shocked. What the hell? I turned my head, and I just see Renjun’s face near mine. “Yes? Can I help you?” I ask him, and he smiled**

**“I wanna take you away from this sick chore.” Renjun says and I giggled, and he placed a soft and gentle kiss on my neck, and I shrugged my shoulders up, as it was ticklish**

**“Hey, stop that tickles.” I laughed, and then started placing a bunch of kisses on my neck, and I just groaned and I turned around and he smiled down at me. Renjun, then lifted me off the ground, and I let out a small scream, by the sudden gesture, and I wrapped my legs around his waist “What are you doing?” I ask him**

**“Just appreciating the little things.” Renjun says, and I look at him with offense - is it because I’m 4’9? “I’m just kidding.” Renjun says with a small grin on his face, and I shook my head, and I placed a kiss on his lips**

**“Hey, Marissa, are you almost done - whoa!” I hear Mark’s voice, and I pull my lips away from Renjun’s, and I groaned into Renjun’s shoulder**

**“Mark, you’re such a cockblocker.” I say as I jump down from Renjun’s hold**

**“S-sorry, just wanted to know if you were done with the dishes, didn’t expect to see you guys eating each other’s faces.” Mark says looking anywhere but my eyes, and I rolled my eyes, what an idiot.**

**“Yeah, Mark, I’m done.” I said to him, and he nodded, and he then walked out of the room, and I was about to go follow him, but I felt myself being pulled back, and I realized that Renjun grabbed me by my belt buckle loops. I had my head on his chest, and I looked up to face him, and he placed a kiss on my lips, and I smiled in the kiss, and when he pulled back, I turned around to actually face “We’ll finish this later.” I told him, and I booped his nose, and I walked away from him, leaving him just shocked.**

**☼☼☼**

***⚠Mentions of Homophobic words⚠***

**“Is anyone else surprised, that we have been keeping our relationships a secret from my mom?” Mark asked and I took a sip of my juice, and I nodded. I mean, come on, she hasn’t even caught on yet. I’m surprised.**

**“Why are we even talking about this at your house?” Donghyuck asked Mark and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” Mark answered and I chuckled, and I leaned my head on Renjun’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me, and I was like smothered. I then hear the door start to open, and me and Renjun move away from each other, but Mark and Donghyuck weren’t quick enough, before Mark’s bedroom door opened, and low and behold revealed . . . mom.**

**“Hey, guys is anyone hungry - oh.” She says and she looked at Mark and Donghyuck and her eyes just went dull and I felt myself get a little scared - shit shit shit! “Mark, can I speak with you?” She asked him and Mark nodded**

**“I’ll walk you guys out.” I say to Renjun and Donghyuck and they nodded, and I stood up from the bed, and me, Donghyuck, and Renjun walked out of the house, and I see Donghyuck just walking ahead of us, and I didn’t even try to stop him, because I know he needs some time alone**

**“What do you think’s going to happen?” Renjun asked me and I sighed, as we walked up the hill, and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know, to be honest.” I answer truthfully**

**“I’ll be there for you, through anything.” Renjun told me and I smiled softly, and when we made it to the top of the hill, I looked over to Renjun, and I leaned up to kiss him, and he hugged me tightly, “If anything happens, just come over, alright?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“I’ll see you later.” I say and he nods and he started to walk away from me, and I sighed, and I started to make my way down back to the house. I open the front door, to see Mom and Mark arguing, and I saw Mom just slap Mark across the face, and I widened my eyes “Mom, what the fuck!” I exclaimed, and I ran over to them, and I got in between them - this reminds me of when my parents were fighting.**

**“Did you know your brother was a faggot?” She asked me in an angry tone and I felt myself grow angry at her statement**

**“That is uncalled for -” I say but she cut me off**

**“Did you?!” She yelled, and I felt myself flinch, and I felt the tears prick my eyes, but I decided to stand my ground, there is no way I’m going to cry in front of her!**

**“Yeah. I did. So what?” I ask her**

**“You know damn well, that I do not allow relationships in this house, especially same sex relationships!” She yelled and I just stood straight, there’s no way she’s going to break me**

**“You can’t control who people love.” I say to her**

**“Marissa is also in a relationship.” Mark says and I look at him**

**“Mark, what the fuck?!” I yelled and that just made mom more angry**

**“I’ve had enough of it, from now on, you’re not allowed to see Donghyuck, maybe that will give you some time to reflect, and maybe ungay.” Mom says to Mark and she walked off from us, and I just turned around to face Mark**

**“Mark, what the fuck is wrong with you?” I ask him**

**“You’re the one who had to be all open with Renjun.” Mark told me and I was just shocked**

**“I can’t control that.” I say to him**

**“Marissa, everything has been going to shit, ever since you got here! You have been trouble! Mom used to love me, before she found out I was gay, but because of you, Mom hates me! Ah, god, I hate you so much Marissa, sometimes I wish you weren’t even born -” Mark ranted, and then stopped when he realized what he said “Marissa -” Mark says taking a step towards me, but I took a step back**

**“No, you’re right, I did make Mom hate you. I guess that’s my specialty right? Ruining my family’s happiness? Well, it’s good to know you feel like that as well.” I said to him with tears starting to roll down my face, but I quickly wiped them away, and I pulled a fake smile, and Mark frowned**

**“Marissa -” Mark starts again but I shook my head**

**“Don’t worry, I won’t interfere with your life anymore, just pretend I’m a stranger, it’s okay.” I continued and I started to walk off**

**“Marissa, wait!” Mark called, but I continued walking away, and I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and I closed and locked the door.**

**“Deep breaths, Marissa.” I say as I took deep breaths in and out. How could I let this happen? Everything was going so well, and now we have to deal with the consequences. God, I’m so so so sorry Mark. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. God, help me. I kept taking deep breaths in and out, but it wasn’t working, and I felt myself starting to panic a little, oh god, no not right now! “Breathe, Marissa, breathe.” I mumble, but everything just felt suffocating. I held on to my chest, as I began to hyperventilate - oh god, oh god. Renjun, come save me!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Ah, poor Mark, poor Marissa, poor everyone!!**

**Hmm, I wanted the mom to find out about everything, but I didn’t think it would be this soon - as you can tell, I don’t plan ahead haha!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. ☼𝟙𝟙☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**I need to get out of here! I felt my chest tighten up, as I just opened the bedroom door, and I started to run out of the house, ignoring Mark’s calls for me to come back, but I just kept running, and I felt the tears rolling down my face, as I was running. I knew where I was going. I knew exactly who to go to.**

**☼☼☼**

**I ran over to Renjun’s front door, and I bang my fist against it, and I was waiting for someone to open the door, and I saw Renjun open the door, and he looked confused “Marissa, what’s wrong?” Renjun asked**

**“I- I - I - I can’t breathe.” I say hyperventilating, and Renjun widened his eyes**

**“Hey, hey, hey, calm down.” Renjun says with a calming voice, and he puts his arms on mine “What happened?” Renjun asked me**

**“M-mark, h-he-” I cried, but I really couldn’t finish my sentence, from how hard I was crying**

**“Did he say anything to you?” Renjun asked and I nodded and I just placed my head on Renjun’s chest, and I just hugged him tightly, and started to sob “You want to stay over?” Renjun asked me and I nodded on his chest, and Renjun, just picked me off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around him, and he carried me back in the house like a baby - but I really didn’t care, my legs wouldn’t keep me afloat either way.**

**☼☼☼**

**I walked out of the bathroom, while I was wearing a new shirt - well Renjun’s shirt. It’s a little big on me, it actually goes down to my knees, but I really don’t care. “Marissa?” Renjun called and I turned around to face him, and I sniffled, and he frowned, and he walked over to me, and he wiped away the tears that were rolling down my face, and he placed a kiss on my forehead “It’s gonna be okay.” Renjun reassured me and I sighed shakily**

**“I’m tired, Renjun.” I say softly, which was the truth, I was tired after everything that happened today, but I’m also tired. Just tired of it all. I mean, why can’t I just be loved by my family? Am I really that unlikeable? Maybe, Mark was right, maybe I shouldn’t have been born.**

**“Marissa, don’t you dare, say that.” Renjun scolded, and I was confused, did I accidentally say that out loud “If you were never born, then I would just be a loser forever, since Mark is always with Donghyuck, and who knows they might’ve left me, because I was such a loser. Y’know that I heard them talking about that they should just let me go from their friendship, because they were causing me so much suffering. But, I confronted them about it, because I couldn’t stand with the thought of them not being my friends anymore, and if you hadn’t shown up, then maybe I would actually be alone with this suffering, who knows maybe I would’ve gotten beaten to death by a gang.” Renjun told me and I just felt my heart just clench, Renjun was this close on ending up alone for good. “So don’t you dare, try to do anything reckless or stupid, to get yourself hurt, because guess what, Marissa, you matter and not just to me, to your parents, friends back at home in Canada, and espically to Mark.” Renjun told me and I nodded and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly.**

**☼☼☼**

**“Are you going to be okay, going home?” Renjun asked me, as he was walking back to the house, and I sigh softly and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I’m going to be fine.” I replied, and we were making our way down the hill over to my house, and I saw Mom and Mark were standing outside just waiting for me, and mom looked pissed and Mark looked guilty, but I didn’t give a shit about what mom had to say about me. I was about to walk down over to the house, but the grip that Renjun had on my hand pulled me back and he kissed me softly and passionately. When we pulled away, Renjun booped me on the nose, making me smile and laugh quietly, and that made him grin, and he placed a kiss on my forehead, and he let me go. I made my way down to the house, where mom and Mark were waiting.**

**“You are in so much trouble.” Mom says, and she had walked inside the house, but I really didn’t give a shit about what she had to say, because I just walked up to Mark, and I saw he had dry tears on his face, and he looked like he was going to cry any second**

**“Marissa, I- I - I’m so sorry-” Mark starts, but I just hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back, and I could feel his body shaking, and I knew he was crying**

**“Hey, calm down alright - it’s alright.” I tell him, but he wasn’t taking it**

**“No! It’s not! I basically blamed you for all the shit, but it’s not your fault -- it’s not your fault.” Mark cried, and he started to hyperventilate a little, and that caused me to be shocked. Mark is never like this. Usually he’s the one comforting me, not the other way around.**

**“Hey, Mark, calm down.” I tell him, and I put my hands on his shoulders “It’s alright. I’m not mad. I’m okay. You don’t have to cry anymore.” I tell him, and that seemed to calm him down a little bit, but his tears kept falling**

**“Donghyuck, won’t talk to me.” Mark says, and I was confused**

**“What do you mean?” I ask as I went and sat down on the steps, and he sighed and sat down next to me**

**“Donghyuck’s parents also didn’t know that he was gay, and mom had told his parents, and Donghyuck sent me a text saying ‘My parents hate me, thanks a lot’ and just stopped responding to me -- I think he’s blocked me.” Mark explained, and I was just shocked “I love him. Marissa I love him so much, I don’t know what I would do, if he hates me.” Mark continued, and had started to panic a little bit, and I put my hand on his arm, and I leaned my head on his shoulder**

**“He doesn’t hate you, simba, he just needs time. You both do.” I say to him in a soft and quiet voice**

**“But what if he doesn’t want to see me again. Mom did say that I was not allowed to see him again.” Mark says**

**“Fuck what Mom says, she doesn’t give a shit about us, she only cares about herself. If you were still living in Canada, Dad would be so supportive of you.” I tell him and he smiled softly**

**“How is Dad by the way?” He asked quietly and I sighed**

**“Well, he didn’t get remarried, first of all. He’s the same as he was when he and mom were married, but just more timid about the words he says. I feel bad for him actually, he’s working so hard, and he’s such a good dad, but here I am, getting high off my ass, and putting so much stress on him -- sometimes I think that Dad sent me here to get rid of me -- but I’m glad he sent me here. I got to see the best brother in the world again, and the person that I’ve fallen for is here too.” I say and he smiled and then frowned**

**“It sucks that you’re leaving next month.” Mark says and I groaned**

**“Don’t remind me.” I say**

**“You never told me, do you have any friends back in Canada?” Mark asked me and I smiled**

**“There’s Kevin. Kevin Moon. There’s this boy he’s so madly in love with, that is a year older than us, meaning he’s no longer in school. His name is Jacob. Kevin is really funny, and he has this weird obsession with Beyonce.” I say and Mark chuckled and I smile**

**“We should uh probably go inside before mom gets angry at us.” Mark says and I rolled my eyes**

**“When is she not angry?” I ask, and he nodded, and we stood up from the steps, and we walked inside the house, and I sighed -- this is going to be like hell for the next month.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**It’s been nearly 2 months since I last updated and I’m sorry for that, I was working on the ‘Superhuman’ series, which took me a month to write those three stories.**

**Alright, I have a schedule for these stories I’m writing, and Walk You Home is getting 2 chapters every Thursday, but as you can see I’m behind a little bit, so I’m writing a lot of chapters today!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. ☼𝟙ϩ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**Me, Mark, and Renjun were walking down to the convenience store, and Mark was just really silent the whole time. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. We walked inside the store, and I was gonna get some ice cream while Renjun was getting some ramen, and I saw some watermelon ice cream, and I smiled because I know Mark likes watermelon ice cream. “Hey, Mark, there’s some watermelon ice cream, you want some?” I ask and Mark looked at me, and he looked like he got triggered by something**

**“Me and Donghyuck used to share watermelon ice cream. He used to hate it, and I always used to make him eat it, and -- and he would always used to get it on his lips when he ate it, and I used to kiss it away.” Mark says, and I saw small tears cascading down his face and I sighed, and I put the ice cream back, and I walked over to him**

**“Mark--” I start but he cut my words off**

**“I love him. I love him so much.” Mark whispered and I sighed**

**“I know you do.” I told him, and I turned my head to Renjun, and I saw he had his ramen ready. “Come on, let’s go outside.” I say and he nodded, and we walked outside and we sit down at a table, and I turn my head and I see Donghyuck start to make his way up to the store**

**“There’s Donghyuck.” Renjun states and Mark looked up and he was going to stand up and I grabbed his arm and he looked at me and I shake my head but he just went up to talk to him anyway and I sighed**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“D-donghyuck.” I called out in a stutter and he looked over at me, and he sighed, and I saw how he looked. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and there were dry tear streaks stuck to his face, and he just looked terrible, but still beautiful in my eyes**

**“Mark, what do you want? As you can see I’m not in the mood.” Donghyuck says to me and I sigh shakily**

**“Can you please talk to me?” I ask him and he looked at me**

**“Mark, my parents are literally so pissed at me, they hate me, they called me a disgrace, a faggot, they told me to kill myself. My own parents. It’s your mother’s fault because she told them, so in ways it’s your fault.” Donghyuck says and I saw some tears rolling down his face**

**“I-I’m sorry.” I stammer and he sighed shakily and wiped away his tears**

**“I think we should stop seeing each other.” Donghyuck whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear**

**“W-what? Donghyuck, no please, I’ll do anything but please don’t break up with me.” I begged, holding on to his hand and he grabbed my hand and took it off his**

**“You’ll do anything?” Donghyuck asked and I nodded widely**

**“Let me break up with you.” He says, and I was just taken aback, and he walked up to me, and placed a kiss on my lips and oh how I wanted it to last longer but sadly it didn’t. “Goodbye Mark.” He whispers and he walked away from me, and I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I felt my legs give away, and I went down to the concrete and I placed my forehead against the cold ground**

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**I saw Mark go down to the floor, and I sighed shakily “Shit.” I whispered and I stood up and I ran over to him, and Renjun had followed me, and I saw Mark’s body shaking and I heard how he was sobbing, and calling out for Donghyuck, but I saw that he was no longer in eyesight. I leaned down on the ground, and I wrapped my arms around Mark, and he pushed himself into my chest, and I held onto him tightly**

**“M-marissa, h-he b-broke u-up w-with m-me.” Mark sobbed, and I looked up at Renjun and he just looked shocked**

**“Shh, Mark, it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you. I got you.” I whisper like how a mother would**

**“Holy shit.” Renjun whispers**

**“I love him. I love him so much. I don’t know what to do.” Mark cries, and I pull away from him, and I make him look at me**

**“Look at me. Mark, it sucks yes, but it’s going to be okay. You guys just need time, like I said. It’ll be hard for the first couple of weeks, but it’ll slowly but surely get better.” I say while wiping the tears away from Mark’s face, but they just kept rolling down his face “Now promise me, you won’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to lose the only family I have.” I tell him, and he nodded**

**“I-I p-promise.” He whispers**

**“Good. Now come here.” I say and I pull him back into my arms, and I hugged him tightly, and Renjun had joined in on this hug, and I felt Renjun place a kiss at my temple, and I smile softly but I then frowned, this summer is going to go downhill really fast**

**☼☼☼**

**“Where have you been?” Mom asked the both of us as we walked inside the house, but we just ignored her and we went to walk up the stairs “Uh, hey, I’m talking to you!” She exclaimed but we still ignored her “Oh, I see how it is, you two little brats are defying me AGAIN.” and I just had lost my mind**

**“You need to shut the fuck up!” I blew up and Mark had grabbed on to my arm but I shook it off**

**“You watch your tone with me, I’m your mother, you have no right to talk to me like that.” Mom says and I scoffed**

**“Bullshit! You haven’t been my mother since you divorced Dad, and since you took away my brother who was my only source of emotional support! You haven’t been my mother since you tried to control me ever since I got here! You haven’t been my mother ever since you told me you never wanted me! You haven’t been my mother in ten years! You’re not my mother, you’re just a woman who I’m living with for the summer!” I yelled, and she raised her hand like she was about to slap me, but I grabbed on to her wrist and I held it, as it was about a couple inches from my face “Don’t touch me.” I say “If you were a real mother, you would be supportive of your son’s sexuality. If you were a real mother, you wouldn’t control how your daughter acts. If you were a real mother, you would be there for your kids when they’re literally breaking apart. You would be a real mother, if you just acted like one.” I said to her and she just looked at me shocked. I dropped her arm, and I walked up to the top of the stairs “We’re going to be staying with Renjun for a while.” I say and I look over to Mark “Go pack your stuff.” I whisper to him, and he nodded**

**“O-okay.” He whispers and he ran up the other set of stairs to go to his room and I was going to go upstairs as well, but I stopped and I looked back at Mom**

**“Oh, and by the way. You were right. I am dating someone. And it’s Renjun.” I say and she widened her eyes and I walked up the stairs up into my room, to get some clothes**

**‘Marissa: Hey, Renjun, can we stay with you for a while?’**

**‘BabyInjunnie❣❣: Of course. I’m pretty sure, you wouldn’t want to stay there with your mother right now’**

**I put my phone back in my pocket, and I zipped up my bag, and I walked over to Mark’s room, I open his door, and I see him holding on to this picture frame close to his chest, and he had tears rolling down his face, and I knew it was probably a photo of him and Donghyuck and I sighed “Mark?” I call and he looked at me and he laughed sadly and he sniffled**

**“Come look at this photo.” He told me and I walked over to him and I sat down on his bed next to him, and he showed me the photo and I saw how cute it was. Donghyuck had this vibrant red hair, and he was wearing this bright orange t-shirt. Mark was wearing a beanie and a yellow shirt. I also saw that Donghyuck was laying in Mark’s lap, and I saw how happy they both looked.**

**“This was two years ago. Renjun had taken this photo because it was Donghyuck’s 18th birthday.” Mark says and he looked at me, “We were both so happy. What happened?” Mark asked with tears rolling down his face, and I sigh sadly and he put his head on my shoulder, and I leaned my head against his, and I placed a kiss on his head, like how a mother would “Marissa, can I ask you something?” Mark asked me**

**“Of course.” I say to him**

**“Can you not go home? Can you not leave me, like everyone else does?” He asked and I was just shocked**

**“Oh, Mark.” I whispered to myself and I wrapped my arms around him “It’s going to be okay.” I whispered and I sighed “We should get going over to Renjun’s.” I say and Mark nodded, and he took one last look at the picture frame, and he sniffled and he put it in his bag, and I stared at him, and I grabbed his bag**

**“Let’s go.” Mark whispers and I nodded, and we both made our way down the stairs, passing mom, and out the door we went.**

**☼☼☼**

**“How’s Mark?” Renjun asked me as I walked into his room. It’s now like 12:30 AM, and I had finally gotten Mark to go to sleep, after him crying for three hours about Donghyuck.**

**“It’s bad.” I say and I sighed and I walked over to his bed, “Scoot over.” I tell him, and he scooted over to the other side, and I sat down on the bed, and I lied down, and Renjun pulled me closer to him**

**“Mark and Donghyuck, were the literally the most inseparable couple at school, and they worked out their problems, but I really don’t know why it got to this point.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“I’ve never seen Mark this broken, since my parents divorced.” I tell him and he frowned**

**“I’ve never seen Mark like this at all.” Renjun says, and I sighed**

**“Mark, will be okay. It will take a long time, but he’ll be okay.” I say**

**“He’ll be okay, when Donghyuck comes back to him.” Renjun tells me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, Mark told me, his parents had told him these horrible, horrible things, and he knows that Donghyuck was not in the right mindset, but when he broke up with Mark, it still hurt.” I say to Renjun and he sighed**

**“So what do we do?” He asked and I looked at him**

**“We need to talk to him, tomorrow.” I say and he nodded**

**“But, I really don’t think he’s going to accept going back to Mark.” Renjun says to me and I sighed**

**“We can’t force him. We just need to tell him about how hard it is for Mark, and we’ll have to let him go back to Mark on his own.” I said to him, and it was quiet for a few seconds, and I heard the crickets chirping, and it was peaceful, until I heard glass shattering, and I looked over at Renjun “What was that?” I ask him**

**“Mark’s asleep right?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, he said he was going to wash his face before he . . . went to bed. Shit!” I exclaimed and I jumped out of the bed, and I ran over to the bathroom where Mark was in, and I went to open the door, but it was locked. I banged my fist against the door “Mark! Open the door!” I yelled as I banged on the door**

**“Marissa, what’s happening?” Renjun asked me**

**“Mark, locked the door.” I said to him, getting a little bit scared and I looked over at him, and he was shocked “Do you have a key?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, hold on.” Renjun says and he ran past me, and I kept knocking on the door, and I heard sobs coming from behind the door**

**“Mark, simba, open the door.” I whisper, feeling tears well up in my eyes, “Don’t do this.” I begged, and I see Renjun come back with the key, and he gave it to me, and I unlocked the door, and I opened it to see, Mark sitting on the floor, broken glass on the floor, blood flowing down his arm, and tears rolling down his face**

**“Shit, I’ll go get a towel.” Renjun says and he ran off, and I walked in the bathroom and I kneeled in front of him, and he looked guilty**

**“I’m sorry.” Mark cried, and I shook my head, and I wrapped my arms around him**

**“Shh, shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” I whispered**

**“I’m sorry!” He cried louder, and I shushed him again, and I took a hold of his wrist gently, and it was not that deep, thank god, but it still needed stitches.**

**“Mark, you’re gonna need stitches.” I tell him, and his breaths were shaky, and I see Renjun come back with some towels**

**“It’s a good thing, my parents are out of town for the next week.” Renjun says**

**“Come on.” I told Mark, and I helped him off the ground, and I led him out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen and I flipped on the lights.**

**“Marissa, put some pressure on his wrist while I go get the first aid kit.” Renjun says to me and I nodded, and I grabbed the towel and I wrapped it around his wrist, and I put pressure on it, and I saw the blood soak through the towel, and I sighed**

**“Are you mad at me?” Mark asked me and I looked at him confused**

**“Why would I be mad at you?” I ask him**

**“Because I broke the promise.” Mark says and I sighed softly**

**“Mark, I’m not mad. I’m disappointed but nod mad.” I say to him and tears fell down**

**“That’s even worse!” Mark exclaimed and I shook my head**

**“I’m disappointed in myself.” I said to him and he sniffled and he looked at me confused “I’m disappointed in myself, because I should’ve prevented this. I know I’m the younger sister, and that you should be taking care of me, but in this situation I should’ve been there. I should’ve stopped this.” I continued, while still having pressure on his wrist, and I saw Renjun come back with the first aid kit. I grabbed some alcohol and I poured it on a cotton ball “Alright this is going to sting a little bit.” I say to him and he nodded and I pressed the cotton ball against his wrist and he winced from the pain**

**“Ouch.” Mark grimaced**

**“I know. I know.” I whisper, and I put the cotton ball down, and I grabbed a needle and a thread and Mark looked at me a little scared**

**“Do you know what you’re doing?” Mark asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah. Mom taught me how to do it. It was the only useful thing she taught me.” I tell him, and I grab his wrist, and I stick the needle in the thread “Alright, Mark this is going to hurt like a bitch, but it’ll be over before you know it.” I told him and he nodded, and I started to stitch up his wrist, and I heard how he cried out in pain, but it’s a good thing he wasn’t moving. I got the last part of the skin stitched up, and I grabbed some scissors from the first aid kit, and I cut the loose end of the thread. I grabbed a bandage and I rolled it over his wrist, and I sighed “All done.” I whisper**

**“I’ll take this back.” Renjun says and I nodded and he took the first aid kit back**

**“Marissa, I’m sorry.” Mark whispered and I looked at him, and I shook my head**

**“No more sorries, it’s okay.” I told him and he still looked like he didn’t believe me, but he nodded anyway “Alright, let’s get to bed, it’s after one in the morning.” I say, and he nodded, and we walked out of the kitchen, and I switched off the lights, and we walked up the stairs, and Mark went over to his room, and I went over to Renjun’s room and I saw Renjun sitting on the bed**

**“Wow. Thank god, that’s over.” Renjun says, and I chuckled and I nodded, but then I finally let those tears, I’ve been holding in, go. “Marissa, it’s okay.” Renjun whispered, and I walked over to him, and I sat down next to him, and he pulled me into his chest, as he lied down on the bed, and he held on to me**

**“I never want to go through that ever again.” I tell Renjun**

**“Yeah. That was scary.” Renjun admitted and I sigh softly**

**“Renjun, I’m tired.” I whisper**

**“Go to sleep. I’ll be with you.” Renjun told me and I smiled softly and I nodded and as my eyes fluttered closed I heard Renjun softly say “I love you, Marissa” before I fully went to sleep.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!**

**Pretty depressing chapter !!!**

**This is also the longest chapter so far!!**

**The picture I was talking about that Mark had was this one:**

****

**LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!!!**

**New chapters: June 11th**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. ☼𝟙Ӡ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**“Don’t you think it’s a little weird, that we’re doing this behind Mark’s back?” I asked Renjun, as we were walking up Donghyuck’s house. I had called up Chenle and Jisung to watch over Mark, and Mark had complied with it, because he knows I’m doing the right thing and that I just want him to be safe.**

**“Yeah. But, it’s for a good reason.” Renjun said and I shrugged my shoulders up.**

**We made it up to Donghyuck’s door, and I sighed and me and Renjun looked over at each other. We both looked like we didn’t want to knock on the door. Great. We’re both pussies.**

**“Who wants to knock on the door?” Renjun asked me and I glared at him**

**“What do you mean who? There’s only two of us.” I snapped, and I then took a deep breath, and I raised my fist and I was about to knock on the door, but suddenly the door flew open and I saw Donghyuck standing in front of the door**

**“Oh . . . Marissa? Renjun?” Donghyuck asked and I lowered my fist, and I cleared my throat**

**“Renjun and I want to talk to you --” I began but Donghyuck cut me off**

**“If it’s about to Mark, it’s not going to happen. Me and Mark are over. Finished. History. It’s done.” Donghyuck told me, as he walked out of his house, and closed the door and I clenched my jaw and I looked over at Renjun, and he put his hand on my arm, trying to calm me down. But sadly I really don’t think that’s going to work.**

**“Donghyuck, I really think that you and Mark should work this out, just like the rest of your problems.” Renjun says calmly and Donghyuck looked over at him, with this like surprised look on his face**

**“Really? We’re supposedly supposed to fix the problem that is caused by his mom, that caused my parents to hate me?” Donghyuck asked, and me and Renjun looked down at the ground**

**“I looked up to my parents, you knew that Renjun. My parents were never going to be supportive of my relationship with Mark, fuck, they weren’t even supportive of my friendship with Mark, but they tried to understand how I was friends with him. But they sure didn’t expect to find out about me and him dating.” Donghyuck continued and I looked up at him -- if his parents weren’t supportive of his friendship with my brother, did they like force Donghyuck to break up with Mark?**

**“Were you forced to break up with Mark?” I asked Donghyuck and Donghyuck froze a little bit, but he shook his head and he turned around and he was going to walk away from me. Oh hell no.**

**“Hey, hey! Don’t you dare walk away from me!” I yelled, stomping my way after him**

**“Marissa--” Renjun warned, but I grabbed Donghyuck’s arm and I forced him to look at me, and he widened his eyes. I may be 4’9 but I swear to god, I’m fucking terrifying.**

**“Were you forced to break up with Mark?” I ask him again, and I saw how Donghyuck’s eyes were going other places and he wasn’t even looking at me**

**“No. I wanted to break up with him.” Donghyuck says not even looking at me**

**“Bullshit! You’re not even looking at me.” I snapped, and Renjun had grabbed my arm**

**“Marissa --” Renjun began, and Donghyuck pushed me back gently**

**“Okay, fine! You win! I was forced to break up with him! Happy?” Donghyuck yelled, putting this angry look on his face, crossing his arms**

**“It’s been hard, you know? Knowing that I can’t go and see Mark. It’s been pretty bad for me.” Donghyuck says and I scoffed**

**“It’s been bad for you? What about Mark?” Renjun ask him and Donghyuck was confused**

**“What do you mean? Mark wouldn’t care about stuff like this.” Donghyuck told him and I shook my head**

**“See that's where you’re wrong, Lee Donghyuck.” I say and he looked at me confused**

**“What are you --” Donghyuck began, but I just cut him off**

**“Mark, is a huge mess right now. He wouldn’t stop crying. The only time he stopped crying is when he was asleep. And that wasn’t even the worst part.” I say to him**

**“Mark cried? I’ve cried too, what makes his situation so bad --” Donghyuck went on but I cut him off**

**“Mark, tried to kill himself!” I shouted and Donghyuck widened his eyes, and he was just shocked, and I saw how his lips started to shake a little bit**

**“W-what?” Donghyuck stuttered and I sighed**

**“Last night. Mark locked himself in the bathroom, and he had cut his wrist with the broken mirror. It wasn’t deep, but if we hadn’t got the door open sooner, he might’ve gone deeper.” Renjun explained and Donghyuck put his hands over his face and he groaned**

**“Mark couldn’t handle the pain of you breaking up with you, so he wanted to stop that pain, but guess what Donghyuck. That pain doesn’t stop. It adds more pain on you, your family, friends. Donghyuck, I’m the one who had to fucking stitch him up!” I exclaimed and he looked at me**

**“What?” He asked softly, and I sighed**

**“You heard me.” I tell him, while I crossed my arms over my chest and I cleared my throat**

**“Donghyuck.” I say and he looked over at me**

**“Y-yeah?” Donghyuck asked**

**“You’ve hurt my brother. You hurt him bad. You hurt him so bad, that he wanted to end his own life because the pain was so much to endure. You’re going to fix it. And you’re going to fix it soon. Because if you don’t, Mark will go over the edge. And one day, I’ll have to find out that he’s no longer with us, and I don’t want that, and I’m sure you don’t want that either.” I say to him and he nodded widely and he then sighed**

**“But, I don’t know if Mark is going to forgive me, after that pain I put him through.” Donghyuck says sadly**

**“You won’t know, if you don’t try, Donghyuck.” Renjun softly says “If you explain to him why, then maybe he’ll understand why you did it. Mark still loves you.” Renjun continued and Donghyuck scoffed, wiping away tears**

**“I don’t even love me. How can Mark still love me?” Donghyuck asked not believing Renjun, about how Mark still loves him**

**“Because Mark kept asking me, ‘What happened?’ and ‘I love him so much, why did this have to happen?’ Donghyuck, he hugged his picture frame close to him as he slept. The one on your birthday last year. He still loves you Donghyuck. You screwed up. Now make it right.” I say, and I patted him on the shoulder, and me and Renjun walked off from him**

**“Well that went well.” Renjun says and I chuckle**

**“Yeah. Do you really think Donghyuck is going to listen?” I ask Renjun and he sighed**

**“Sometimes, Donghyuck acts out on his emotions, so who knows what he’s going to do.” Renjun told me and I sighed**

**I just hope Donghyuck talks with Mark, because I can’t see my brother . . . so broken. I’ve never seen him this broken. It goes to show how much Donghyuck means to Mark.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**So now you know the reason why Donghyuck had broken up with Mark.**

**But is Donghyuck even going to go see Mark and talk to him??**

**Hmmm you’re gonna have to find out!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. ☼𝟙५☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***THREE DAYS LATER***

**It’s been three days, since me and Renjun have talked to Donghyuck, but he hasn’t made any effort to talk with Mark. No texts. No phone calls. Nothing. It makes me wonder if Donghyuck is ever going to ever fix what he did.**

**I was on my computer, just typing stuff up, when I saw Renjun sit down on the couch, and I lay my legs over his lap, and Renjun put his arms over my legs and Renjun sighed -- and he sounded annoyed. I looked up from my computer, and I closed it slightly and I put it down on the table**

**“What’s with you?” I ask him**

**“It’s Donghyuck. He said he was going to fix this, and it’s been three days, and he still hasn’t done anything.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“Yeah, but have some faith in him, he’s still probably over thinking -- he’ll come around.” I told Renjun**

**“He better, or I’m going to have to kill him.” Renjun grumbled and I chuckled and he looked at me**

**“What?” Renjun asked me confused**

**“You’re cute, when you’re angry.” I smile and he rolled his eyes, and he got this look in his eyes and I was confused -- but then I figured it out**

**“No! No!” I exclaimed, and he pulled me forward and he leaned over me, and I stared up at him, while he stared down at me**

**“You were saying?” Renjun asked in a cocky tone, and I smiled**

**“You’re still cute, when you’re angry.” I say and he smiled, and he leaned down and kissed me and I heard knocking on the door, but me and Renjun just ignored it.**

**“Guys, did you even hear the door -- guess not.” I hear Mark’s voice, and Renjun shot up and I leaned up the couch, and Mark was just standing there not fazed by this**

**“I can’t even go into the living room without you two eating each other’s faces.” Mark groaned**

**“Well, aren’t you going to get the door?” I ask him and he nodded, and he went over to the door, and I cleared my throat, and I grabbed my computer from the table**

**“D-donghyuck?” Mark stammers, and I looked up from my computer and I look over at Renjun**

**“H-hey, Mark.” Donghyuck stammered, and Mark moved from the door and Donghyuck walked in**

**“Do you guys need some alone time? Me and Marissa can --” Renjun asked but his words were cut off by Mark**

**“N-no, stay please.” Mark stuttered and we both nodded, and I opened my computer, but I still kept my ears open in case something happens**

**“What are you doing here, Donghyuck? I thought you didn’t want to see me ever again.” Mark says trying to keep his composure**

**“I heard what happened, are you okay?” Donghyuck asked, and I raised my eyes, and I saw he was looking at the bandage on Mark’s wrist, and Mark’s eyes go to me and Renjun and we were just sitting there silently**

**“They told you?” Mark asked him and Donghyuck nodded**

**“Yeah, and I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t know this would happen.” Donghyuck whispers -- oh Donghyuck don't say that**

**“This wouldn’t have happened, if you hadn't broken up with me.” Mark snapped and I widened my eyes -- oh boy, this is not going well**

**“M-mark, I-I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have broken up with you. It was stupid. I was forced.” Donghyuck says**

**“Forced? You were forced? Jesus, Donghyuck! How can I even believe that?” Mark exclaimed, getting irritated, and I saw how weak and broken Donghyuck was getting**

**“I-it’s true.” Donghyuck whispered, voice breaking, and I saw how that strong demeanor he had up, slowly start crumbling down**

**“Donghyuck, you hurt me so bad, I’ve never felt that much pain and suffering I was put through. You think just walking in here, saying sorry is going to fix everything? It’s not.” Mark told him, and he was going to walk away, but Donghyuck had grabbed his hand, and I looked over at Renjun, and we were debating if we should just leave them alone or if we should stay**

**“Donghyuck, let go.” Mark says and Donghyuck shook his head and Mark tried to walk again, but since Donghyuck was holding his hand, Mark came to a stop**

**“Donghyuck, I said let go.” Mark demanded and Donghyuck shook his head again, and I saw some tears start to roll down his face, and his lips started to shake a little**

**“N-no, I-I will not.” Donghyuck whimpered and Mark looked at me and Renjun with this look -- oh god, he looks pissed**

**“Did you tell him to come over here?” He asked both of us**

**“We talked to him, three days ago.” I say to him**

**“It was not your decision to talk to him.” Mark told me and I put my computer next to me, and I stood up**

**“What the hell, do you mean by that?” I ask him**

**“You shouldn’t have talked to him, he probably told you some lies and excuses on why he broke up with me.” Mark says and I widened my eyes, and I saw how Donghyuck was already crying, biting his lips trying to keep his sobs in. I saw how he was shaking, and he looked like he was panicking a little bit**

**“Mark, he told us the truth.” Renjun says getting into the conversation**

**“He was forced? Ha, yeah, sure. I’m sure he was just saying that because he never even fully loved me.” Mark says, and I saw how he was getting teary eyed -- he’s just telling himself this. He doesn’t even mean it. I look over to Donghyuck, and he was just breaking apart, he kneeled down to the floor, letting go of Mark’s hand, and I saw he had his hand over his mouth trying to muffle out his sobs**

**“Mark, how can you even say that?” Renjun asked voice getting a little louder, and I didn’t flinch at the loud voice -- I’m done with being weak with people yelling at me.**

**“Mark, you’re just saying that because your head wanted you to say that, but your heart is telling you something different. Never fucking listen to your head, listen to your heart.” I say to him, and I heard the most heartbreaking and painful sob that came from Donghyuck. I looked over at him, and I saw how he had his head against the wooden floor -- and his whole body was shaking from the sobs he was letting out**

**“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Donghyuck wailed and Mark looked over to him, and he kneeled down to him, and he put his hand on Donghyuck’s arm, and Donghyuck jumped up and threw himself into Mark’s arms, and held on to him tightly and Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck softly**

**“I love you so much, Mark, I’m sorry.” Donghyuck sobbed, and Mark pulled Donghyuck away from him, and he wiped away his tears, and Donghyuck had melted into his touch**

**“M-my parents, they forced me to break up with you, and I swear, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to do it. But, they told me to break up with you or . . . or . . . or they would send me away. I’m sorry!” Donghyuck weeped, and he hugged Mark again, and Mark sighed shakily**

**“I-it’s okay. It’s okay. Shhh, don’t cry.” Mark whispered and I look over to Renjun and he looked like he was holding something back, while he had his notebook and pen in front of him**

**“I love you so much.” Donghyuck whimpered and Mark tightened the hug**

**“I love you too.” Mark says, and Mark wipes away Donghyuck’s tears and he then places a kiss on Donghyuck’s trembling lips, and I sigh softly -- holy shit. Once they both pulled away from the kiss they hugged each other tightly again, and I hear Mark start sobbing quietly, and I wipe at the bottom of my eyes, and I look over to Renjun, with this smile on my face, and he showed me the notebook, and I saw he wrote ‘I love you’ on the paper, and I smiled softly and I nodded, signalling that I love him too.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**Sorry, I was supposed to publish this yesterday, but I got distracted -- oops!!**

**Markhyuck is hurting my heart, no matter what they do!**

**New Chapters: June 18th**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. ☼𝟙Ƽ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

***ONE MONTH LATER***

**“Where is the birthday girl??” I heard a voice call, and I was busy hiding in a bush, trying to scare the person. Hehe sorry Renjun. I tried to hold my laughs in as he was busy trying to find where I was. I then decided it was time to scare him, so I quietly leave the bush, and I ran behind him, and I guess I was loud, because Renjun turned around he smiled**

**“There she is.” Renjun says and I tried to run away from him but he was faster than I was so he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder**

**“Ah, let me go!” I laughed and he chuckled**

**“Nope, not until the birthday girl gets her birthday tickles.” He says and put me flat down on the ground, and he then sat on my stomach and began to tickle me on my sides, which caused me to laugh and squirm under his grip, which caused him to laugh at me**

**“How many are you giving me?” I ask him as I was kicking my legs in the air and laughing at the same time**

**“How old are you turning?” Renjun asked me and I froze**

**“Eighteen.” I replied and he smirked**

**“Eighteen it is.” Renjun says and began to tickle me and I couldn’t do anything but laugh from the tickles, because Renjun was sitting on my stomach**

**Oh god, I hate the birthday tickles. Curse Mark for telling him!**

**☼☼☼**

**“I swear to god, if you guys decide to tickle me, I’m going to murder all of you.” I say and Renjun chuckled**

**“What, birthday girl, has to get her eighteen birthday tickles.” Donghyuck says and I shook my head**

**“I already got my eighteen birthday tickles, by Renjun by the way.” I say to him**

**“So what are we going to do for your nineteenth birthday Renjun? Nineteen birthday punches?” Mark asked and he looked over at him**

**“You do that, and I’ll murder you.” Renjun told Mark and I chuckled and I heard the doorbell ring, and I furrowed my eyebrows -- and I went over to the door and I opened it and I saw it was Chenle and Jisung -- what the hell are they doing here?**

**“Uh hi.” I greeted awkwardly**

**“We heard it’s your birthday, and we wanted to do something special.” Jisung says and I widened my eyes**

**“Uh t-that won’t be necessary -” I say but I was cut off by Chenle**

**“Nonsense, you’re our friend, and since you’re going home at the end of the month, we want to throw something very special for you! So special, you’ll remember it for the rest of your life.” Chenle told me and I chuckled and I nodded**

**“Alright.” I agreed**

**“Great! Come by my house at 7pm.” Chenle told me and I looked over at the clock and I saw it was like 12:10 pm, and I look back over at Chenle**

**“Do you think you can have everything done in six hours?” I ask him**

**“I’m Zhong Chenle, I can do it.” Chenle says and I chuckled and nodded**

**“Alright.” I replied and him and Jisung walked off, and I closed my door and I look over to Mark, Donghyuck, and Renjun**

**“Chenle usually doesn’t throw parties for his friends, hell he doesn’t even throw parties for Jisung, that must mean he really likes you.” Mark told me and I chuckled**

**“Must be.” I say and I sighed -- well this might be a good birthday. Might one be one of my favorites.**

**☼☼☼**

***SIX HOURS LATER: SEVEN P.M.***

**“Holy shit, there’s a lot of people here!” I exclaimed, as we walked inside Chenle’s house. There must be like over five dozen people -- actually no there may be more. Holy crap!**

**“Yeah, Chenle always throws the biggest parties.” Renjun says and I shook my head, a lot of people showed up just because it’s my birthday? Wow.**

**“There’s the birthday girl!” I hear Chenle yell and I groaned out of embarrassment as people looked over at my way**

**“Can you be any louder, Chenle?” I ask him and he chuckled**

**“Sorry, I’m a little tipsy right now.” Chenle slurred and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“How? It’s only seven thirty pm.” I say as I checked my watch**

**“I like to get the party started early!” Chenle cheered and I shook my head in amusement**

**“Alright, I’m gonna sober him up a little.” Jisung says as he walked over to us and he wrapped his arm around Chenle’s shoulder and I chuckled**

**“Have fun, and happy birthday, Marissa.” Jisung says to me and he walked away with a stumbling Chenle and I chuckled**

**☼☼☼**

**It’s been a couple of hours, and I was having fun, more fun than usual. I was actually enjoying my birthday. For the last two or three years, my birthday has been spent alone since my dad always had to work on my birthday but I’m actually spending it with some I love and my brother who I haven’t spent my birthday with in over ten years.**

**I was drinking something -- not alcohol. I’m actually thinking to stop the smoking and the underage drinking. Renjun has made me a better person, and I feel like I actually mean something to the world, and I actually feel loved.**

**The loud music slowly gets lower and lower, to the point where nobody can hear it anymore, since it’s completely muted, and the lights got dimmer and dimmer, to where it was completely dark. What the hell?**

**I then saw some kind of light, that was coming from candles, and I looked over to see Renjun holding a birthday cake with a few candles sticking out of it, lighting up the room only slightly. Oh my god. This is embarrassing, but I can’t help but enjoy it.**

**“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Marissa~ Happy birthday to you~” Mark and Donghyuck sang, and I just felt my cheeks heat up slightly from embarrassment**

**“Happy birthday, Marissa, I love you.” Renjun says as he was standing in front of me, and I then closed my eyes and wished for something -- which I’m not going to tell Renjun, or Mark, or Donghyuck -- and I blew out the candles, which caused people to clap and cheer, and the lights suddenly turned back on, blinding me a little bit, from the sudden light, which caused Renjun to giggle from my action**

**“You’re embarrassing.” I tell Renjun in a small voice, and he smiled and he put some of the icing on my nose**

**“I know, but you love me.” Renjun says and I smile**

**“Can’t help it.” I say and he smiled**

**He’s right, I can’t help but love him.**

**☼☼☼**

***THREE HOURS LATER: ELEVEN P.M.***

**It’s eleven fifty p.m. and my birthday is over in ten minutes, and I want to enjoy the last ten minutes of the day, so I can not enjoy the next day. Chenle was right. The party was special. It was so special that I will remember it forever.**

**I was spending the night with Renjun while Mark was spending the night with Donghyuck -- and I’m so glad that Donghyuck’s parents came to a consensus with Mark so they let them stay together. Mom is still pretty bitchy about it, and I’m sure she’ll never accept it, but she’s refraining from the dirty looks she was giving Mark at the beginning.**

**I saw Renjun walk inside his room, with a box in his hand, and I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought there would be no more presents to give me. Mark gave me a new phone, Donghyuck gave me a phone case to go with that phone, Chenle really tried to buy me a car -- but he actually got me a new laptop -- he says it was a gift from him and Jisung, and Renjun gave me a new sketch book with some art stuff. So I wonder what this was.**

**“Okay, I know I said there were no more presents, but I actually wanted this one to be special and I wanted to give it to you while we were alone.” Renjun said and he sat down in front of me and I was getting curious by what he meant.**

**He gave me the box, and I opened it and I saw it was a heart shaped necklace, that said ‘** **_Always in my heart_ ** **’ and I smiled and I looked up at him with this huge smile on my face**

**“Thank you, Renjun.” I thanked and he smiled**

**“Open it.” Renjun told me and I was confused. It opens?**

**I opened the locket, and I saw there was writing on the left side that said ‘** **_No matter where we are, you’ll always be in my heart. I love you Marissa. Forever and ever._ ** **’ and there was a picture of him on the right side, and it looked like the picture I took of him a while ago, when he had his guitar with him.**

**I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I looked up to Renjun with a smile on my face “You like it right?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“I love it, Renjun.” I say while a line of tears ran down my face, and he wiped away the tears from my face, and he took the necklace from my hands, and he wrapped it around my neck, so I could wear it. I know for sure I’ll never take this off.**

**I looked back over to Renjun and we looked at each other for a few seconds, until Renjun just pressed his lips against mine, and I felt the adoration and love in the kiss, more than I’ve ever felt before. I just love him so much.**

**I’ve never loved someone as much as I loved Renjun.**

**And that will never change.**

**I’ll always love him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**Cute little birthday chapter for Marissa!!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but as I said in nearly every chapter I’ve written this week, I had stomach problems and that really messed with my updating schedule -- sorry for that hehe!!**

**Also this story has only ten chapters left, and I’m shocked that this story is coming to an end so quickly haha, I never thought it was going to end this quickly~**

**Also the locket and the picture that was in the locket looks like this:**

****

****

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. ☼𝟙Ϭ☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**“Ugh, do you have to leave?” Donghyuck asked in a whiny tone. I’m leaving in three weeks, and to be honest, as much as I love my home back in Canada, I love it here in Seoul. I didn’t really have a good reputation back in Canada, I went through a lot of peer pressure, people just wanted to talk a whole bunch of shit, and I was not a really good person all in general. But here, I can be a whole new person. I have real friends (not saying that Kevin isn’t a real friend -- because he is!), I have a real relationship with someone that I love so much, and he makes me a better person all together. It’s like being here, I get a fresh start, and I don’t have to remember all the terrible things that went on.**

**I can just be who I am.**

**“Sadly, yes I do have to go home.” I reply and Donghyuck pouted**

**“C’mon, can’t you just tell your dad, that you want to stay here in Korea?” He asked me and I sighed and shook my head**

**“Sadly no.” I tell him and he groaned**

**“I’m gonna have to finish my last year of high school, in Canada, but I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.” I continued and Donghyuck then smiled**

**“You better.” He says and he gave me a side hug and I smiled softly**

**I wish that was the truth.**

**☼☼☼**

**I was busy drawing the sky as I had my earbuds in listening to some Halsey, and the song ‘Colors’ was playing and it just felt comforting to be honest**

**“** **_Everything is blue. His pills, his hands, his jeans,_ **

**_and now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams. And it's blue~ And it's blue~_ ** **” I sang softly as I was putting in the final details of the drawing, and I started to tap my foot against the ground tapping to the beat of the song**

**“** **_Everything is grey. His hair, his smoke, his dreams, and now he's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means. And he's blue~ And he's blue~_ ** **” I sang softly again as I put the finishing touches on the drawing.**

**I smiled softly as I looked at the drawing, and I felt an earbud being pulled out of my ear, and I looked up to see it was Renjun, and he was smiling widely**

**“Wow, didn’t know you could sing.” He told me and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, but I don’t think, I’m that good, not as good as you.” I tell him and he looked at me with widened eyes**

**“Not good? Marissa, that was phenomenal!” Renjun exclaimed and he sat down next to me and I chuckled**

**“If you say so.” I say**

**“What are you drawing?” Renjun asked and I showed him what I was drawing, and he was shocked -- no scratch that, he was amazed**

**“Whoa, that is amazing. Are the people us?” Renjun asked me and I nodded softly, as I lean into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my stomach, as he just kept his eyes on the drawing**

**“Yep. I didn’t want to just do the sky, even though the sky is very beautiful, it would be very boring, so I added more details and added us.” I say, and he placed a kiss on my cheek, and I smiled softly at the action**

**“Well I think it’s beautiful.” Renjun says and I look at him**

**“Are you talking about the drawing or me?” I ask**

**“Both.” He says and I smiled as he hugged me tight**

**☼☼☼**

**“Ugh~~ I’m serious Marissa, you should just call dad and tell him that you want to go to school here in Seoul. I mean, it’s like you said you’re a better person when you’re here.” Mark told me and I sighed**

**“I swear, you and Donghyuck are trying to convince me to stay, I’m saying I can’t Mark. I want to, but I just can’t.” I tell him and Mark sighed**

**“You’re so stubborn.” Mark told me and I chuckled**

**“Tell me something I don’t know.” I tell him and he chuckled**

**“Me coming here was only for the summer anyway, Dad just planned for me to visit you and mom -- well mostly you, because you know how mom is. He never planned for me to live here. And besides I just don’t want to leave him alone.” I tell him, I’ve been with my dad for ten years, he basically took care of me, when mom left with Mark. I’ve spent nine summers with him, nine birthdays with him. I felt pretty bad that he had to miss my eighteenth birthday. Turning eighteen was a pretty big deal for him, more than it was for me. It meant that I was finally an adult, and grown up now, but I really don’t feel grown up. I just feel the same. Maybe it’s because turning eighteen wasn’t a big deal for me. It was just another age number.**

**I just don’t know if I want my dad to miss anything else, like me graduating. I would die for him to miss me graduating high school. I don’t want him to miss that.**

**I just don’t want him to miss anything else.**

**☼☼☼**

**I was fiddling with my locket, as I was sitting on my bed just writing something up on my computer, as I saw the time and it said ‘1:33 am’. I haven’t gone to bed yet, and I know I should, but I just don’t feel tired.**

**I don’t know. Something’s definitely keeping me up. I just don’t know what it is. I hear my phone start ringing, and I picked it up, and I saw that Renjun was calling**

**“Hey, babe, what’s up?” I ask as I put the phone on speaker as I continued typing**

**‘Ehhh, nothing much, can’t sleep. You?’ He asked**

**“Can’t sleep either. I’m just working on some writing stuff.” I say to him**

**‘Is it a story?’ He asked and I chuckled**

**“Uh, kind of. It’s basically like a story for my summer experience essay for English.” I tell him**

**‘Why are you doing that when you haven’t even gone back to school yet?’ Renjun asked, as I heard him yawn**

**“I got my schedule emailed to me, and I basically have the same English teacher from last year, and she always wants a summer experience essay at the beginning of the year, and I’m just getting ahead.” I tell him**

**‘How far have you gotten?’ He asked me and I sighed**

**“Not that far. I have . . . five sentences.” I say and I laughed and Renjun chuckled**

**‘A paragraph, that’s all you got? How long have you been writing?’ Renjun asked me and I started chuckling**

**“Twenty minutes.” I say while laughing**

**‘It took you twenty minutes to write five sentences?’ Renjun asked and I laughed**

**“Yeah, don’t judge me. I have no idea what to write. I usually know what to write, but when it’s for my own enjoyment, but if it’s for school, it takes me like two hours just to get one page done.” I tell him and he snickered**

**‘That bad huh?’ He asked**

**“Yeah.” I answer, and I sighed and I closed my laptop, and I put it back on my desk, screw it, I’ll just do it tomorrow when I have motivation to do it.**

**I walked back over to my bed, and I layed down and I took the phone off the speaker and I sighed “Are you getting tired yet? Was me talking about my essay boring you?” I ask and he hummed**

**‘A little bit, yeah.’ He says and I chuckled**

**“I’m gonna get some sleep, like you should do as well.” I say**

**‘Alright, I’ll try. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you’ Renjun says and I smiled at the little quiet ‘I love you’ he said as I could tell he was already falling asleep**

**“I love you too.” I say and I hung up the phone, and I sighed with a small smile on my face**

**The more I think about it, the more I think I should stay. Maybe Mark is right. Maybe Donghyuck is right.**

**Should I stay or should I go as I planned?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**I was planning on having this chapter out last Sunday, but I got lazy oops!!**

**Sorry for not updating this in like a month, but I’m gonna update it more now!!**

**There are nine more chapters left in this book, and oh my god, my first Renjun story is coming to an end so soon, and I’m just shocked!!!**

**But I planned this series to have like three books so yeah haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. ☼𝟙7☼

**Marissa’s P.O.V**

**“What’s with the ugly beanie?” Mark asked me and I looked over at him with this glare. I actually happen to like this beanie. I bought it myself when I was out shopping with Kevin. Hell I actually bought this whole outfit, when I was out with Kevin.**

**“Actually, what’s with the ugly outfit?” Mark asked and I groaned**

**“Don't make me slap those seagull eyebrows off your face.” I said to him, and he chuckled as I walked off all mad. Making fun of my outfit, how dare he?**

**☼☼☼**

**“Aww, you look adorable.” Renjun says and I smiled**

**“Thank you, at least someone cares about my cute clothes.” I say while I threw a glare at Mark**

**“You look like you just walked out of the movie ‘IT’.” Mark fired and Donghyuck just chuckled and I huffed and hugged Renjun’s arm**

**“Renjun, he’s making fun of me, do something.” I say and Renjun laughed, and Mark rolled his eyes**

**“Oh please, don’t pull that baby sister act on your own boyfriend.” Mark says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Well, if she was captured by Pennywise, I would save her.” Renjun says and I smile and Mark groaned out of disgust**

**“You two make me sick.” Mark says as he grabbed onto Donghyuck’s hand, and they started to walk off, as they were swinging their hands back and forth, and I looked up to Renjun**

**“Was he talking about himself, because I didn’t get it.” I say and Renjun chuckled**

**“This is why I love you.” Renjun says and I smiled, and we began to follow them**

**☼☼☼**

**“Have you gotten anything down for your summer experience essay?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I got a couple paragraphs down. It took me an hour to write two paragraphs but I got them down.” I say and he laughed and shook his head**

**“Aren’t you a writer? Aren’t you supposed to have everything down off the top of your head?” He asked me**

**“Not when it comes to English essays.” Mark says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Yeah. When I don’t get what they want me to write about, it takes me forever.” I say to him**

**“Did you know she improvised a whole book she wrote?” Mark asked and Renjun and Donghyuck looked pretty shocked about that**

**“Are you serious?” Donghyuck asked**

**“Yeah. I improvise most stories I write. Sometimes when I run out of ideas, I start throwing stuff that comes out of the top of my head, and I put it down, and somehow it magically goes with the story.” I say**

**“Teach me how to do that.” Donghyuck told me and I chuckled**

**“It’s pretty expertise stuff, you can’t just master that, like she did.” Mark told Donghyuck and I nodded**

**“How long have you been writing?” Renjun asked me and I thought about it, I’ve been writing ever since I learned how to read -- that was like maybe like a year and a half old.**

**“Since I was basically like one years old.” I say and both Renjun and Donghyuck’s eyes widen**

**“Holy crap!” They both exclaimed and Mark chuckled**

**“Yeah, she’s pretty gifted, but stupid at the same time.” Mark says and I scoffed**

**“Buzz off.” I snap**

**“Ha-ha.” Mark sarcastically laughed and I rolled my eyes**

**“She can write, she can draw, and she can sing? Man she’s a child prodigy.” Renjun says and Mark looked confused**

**“I knew about the writing and drawing part, but singing? Marissa, since when do you sing?” Mark asked me**

**“Since I was in choir in the 9th grade.” I tell him**

**“You sing and you didn’t tell me?” Mark asked offended**

**“Well, I never thought it would come up, until Renjun heard me sing yesterday.” I say to him**

**“Still could’ve told me.” Mark says pouting a little bit and I rolled my eyes**

**“Oh my god, you’re such a child.” I laugh and he chuckled as well**

**Sometimes I love him, but sometimes I want to ring his neck.**

**☼☼☼**

**Hmmm, I’ve been thinking, should I get a tattoo? I mean, I’ve been wanting one for a while now. But I knew my dad would kill me if I got a tattoo under the age of eighteen, even though you can get one at the age of sixteen in Canada. I can already imagine my dad’s face when he sees me have a tattoo, when I go back home.**

**It actually made me laugh.**

**“What are you laughing about?” Renjun asked me and I sighed**

**“I want a tattoo.” I say to him and he was shocked**

**“Huh?” He asked and I chuckled**

**“I’ve been wanting a tattoo ever since I turned sixteen, because that is the legal age to get one in Canada, but my dad didn’t want to get one until I turned eighteen, and now I’m eighteen, I want one.” I say to him**

**“So, are you going to get one when you go home?” He asked me and I shook my head, and he looked at me confused**

**“Then what?” He asked me and I smirk**

**“You’re gonna give me one.” I say and he looked at me perplexed**

**“What makes you think I know how to give someone a tattoo?” Renjun asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“Do you?” I ask and he bit his bottom lip**

**“Yes.” He says and I chuckled**

**“Perfect.” I say and he groaned**

**“Oh boy.” He mumbled and I laughed**

**“Oh shut it, you’re gonna love this idea, when I tell you what I want tattooed.” I tell him**

**☼☼☼**

**“Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, the only person I gave a tattoo before, was my mom, and I nearly fucked it up.” Renjun says getting a little nervous, as he put on the tattoo gloves, and got the ink and the tattoo gun out, and I sighed**

**“Don’t be nervous, I trust you.” I say to him and he groaned**

**“I wish you didn’t.” He says and I grabbed a hold of his hand and I made him look at me**

**“It’s going to be fine, I trust you. Whatever happens, I’m gonna love it.” I tell him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Alright. What do you want tattooed?” He asked me and I smiled, and I showed him the picture I had saved on my phone, and he smiled softly, and he began to draw it, exactly how it was on his notebook, and he then transferred it to my arm, and I got a little nervous as the needle started to get close to my wrist, but when I felt the needle hit the skin, I instantly felt relaxed. I have a very high tolerance for pain, so this should be fine.**

**☼☼☼**

***ONE HOUR LATER***

**“Alright, we’re done.” Renjun says and I looked down at the sun and moon tattoo, and it looked exactly how I wanted. Renjun, didn’t mess up at all. He was steady the whole time. He didn’t get nervous at all. I smiled at the tattoo, as Renjun put some ointment on it, so it wouldn’t get infected, and a plastic wrap around it, so it could heal.**

**“I told you it would be fine.” I tell Renjun and he smiled**

**“Only because you actually reassured me, and that you didn’t move at all, my mom was a shaking mess when I gave her her tattoo.” Renjun told me and I chuckled**

**“Well it’s a good thing I got a high pain tolerance.” I tell him and he smiled**

**“Lucky.” He told me and I smiled**

**“Okay, keep the plastic wrap around that, for two-four hours, and then unwrap it, because if you keep that plastic on it, it will get infected and not heal fast.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Yes, sir.” I say and he smiled, as he started to put all the stuff away back into his closet**

**“Is this like your hobby? Giving people tattoos?” I ask leaning against the dresser and he shrugged**

**“It’s art isn’t it?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“That it is.” I say and he smiled**

**“I’m gonna have to go home, I told Mark I would be back in like an hour.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Alright. I’ll see you later. I love you.” Renjun told me and I smiled**

**“I love you too.” I say and I started to make my way back over to the house, by walking out of his room, but Renjun stopped me**

**“Wait!” and I turned around**

**“Do you want me to walk you home?” He asked and I smiled**

**“Yeah, I would like that.” I say and he smiled, and he grabbed onto my hand, and we started to walk out of his house, and back over to the house.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**Oof Renjun’s a tattoo artist now? Haha, I just came up with that on the spot tbh haha**

**But there are only eight more chapters left!! AHH!!!**

**Here’s what Marissa’s tattoo looks like:**

****

**I thought it looked cute.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
